Learning to Live
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: This Story picks up after Politics and Love. After Callie and Daniel are driven off the road and suffer alone in the cold flooding rain for izona and Callie must learn how to live with the out come as well as taking on a 16 year old.
1. Rain Storm

Arizona

Mom said Callie and Dad went into town shortly after I fell to sleep, that was hours ago. It's now after 4 in the morning and they aren't back. When 10pm rolled around I was getting worried but mama said it ok that they were more than likely bonding over a beer. When 12 hit I told myself that maybe they was too drunk to drive home and Callie hates cabs so they got a room. I was ok with that for 15mins but when Callie didn't call me back when I called her my control went out the window.

I have been walking the floors since then, Kes and Jane wide awake watching me as I do. Tor sat in the chair looking out the window looking out into the dark waiting for Callie. The kids woke the same time I did right at 9pm and haven been to sleep.

I look over at the clock on the wall and its ten til 5 and its really pouring down out there.I try calling Callie again.

"Pick up please pick up."

'You've reached Call…..'

I hung up.

"Mama something is really wrong, stay with the kids."

"And where are you going?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to look for Callie and dad."

"No you are not Arizona it's too wet out there and you can barely see through that rain."

I looked back outside the window I couldn't even see Callie's SUV that she had parked out there and I had the outside lights on.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Callie

"UGHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell trying to use my good leg to push the dashboard off my leg.

I was using up my energy trying to keep Daniels head above water and get my leg free. The cab of the truck is filling up with water fast and if I don't do something we are going to drown.

"Daniel please wake up…..wake up you army bastard!" I yelled

"I'm a Marine." He says softly

"Oh thank God …..Daniel we have to get out."

I spit out water.

"Can you reach my boot?" He asks.

"I think so"

"I have a knife in my boot I need to cut myself free." He says

I took a few deep breaths before dipping under the water, I couldn't open my eyes because the water was too dirty but I felt around for the handle of his knife before coming back up.

Daniel took it from me and started to cut himself free as I went back to pushing at the dashboard.

"AHHHHH."

"Im free hold on Callie." Daniel said

He put his free up next to my good one.

"One three ok…one two three."

"UUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The metal bent and my body flipped around on the current of the water and I slammed into the window. I felt the sting of water and leaves, I started to bang on the already cracked glass feeling it bite into my skin.

It gave way and I slipped out the open window.

"FUUUUUUCCCCK!" I yelled when I hit the gown on my ass.

"Callie are you ok?" Daniel called

"Yeah be careful it's a long fall." I called pulling myself through the dirt and mud away from the truck.

"Ok Coming down!"

I had used the seat belt to tie off my leg just above my knee, from what I could see I knew I was going to lose it I was going to lose my leg.

Just as soon as Daniel reached me he grabbed me under my arms and pulled me across the ground just as the truck dropped out of the tree it was hanging on to.

"Daniel I'm really hurt you can't move me anymore." I say out of breath.

Through the rain and wind I heard a ringing and at first I thought I had lost my shit. But by the grace of god the wind and rain stopped and I heard it again.

"MY PHONE!" I start to dig in my pockets

It stopped ringing as I pulled it out Daniel and I looked at it in shock, it was as dry and preteen as it was when I put it in my pocket.

I pulled myself from my shock to see Arizona had called 20 or more times and it was after 5:30 in the morning. Hitting the call back button I waited.

"Hello Callie Helllo?"

"Th thank god Arizona."

"Callie? Callie?"

I have no clue what happen because the second I heard my wifes voice everything started to shut down.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

ARIZONA

'

We got to the hospital before the search and rescue and I had to contain myself. I sent Mom and the kids to my office and I stood outside with Cristina Owen and a team of other Doctors. When the EMTs showed up I heard my dad's voice once the doors opened.

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises take care of my daughter!" he barked as they unloaded his gurney.

Two doctors ran off with him yelling the whole time. The next was Callie they unloaded her and My heart fell through the pavement. My Callie the love of my life didn't move almost like she was dead.

"Callie!" I called running up to the truck

"Speak to me baby please Callie please."

My ears picked up on that god awful sound that no one wants to hear.

"Shes flat lined!"

"No no…. CALLIOPE!"

I must have sounded like a wounded animal because everyone stopped and looked at me. Owen had me in a bear hug trying to keep me back.

"I got her Arizona I promise." Cristina said as the pushed her down a hall that lead right to the OR.

"Calm down Arizona I don't want to sedate you, your no go to Callie sedated." Owen says.

I try to calm myself as Owen sat me back on my feet.

"Arizona Come here Callie is calling for you but you have to hurry." Lexie says running up to me.

I followed her until we reached the team working on her.

"Callie?"

"I'm ok I'm ok." She says softly

She was struggling to breath

"Listen Arizona, my leg cut it off."

"What no we can…."

"Cut it off… the bone is crushed there is nothing there but…but hanging meat you have to ok." Callie said

"I don't know…"

"I'll do it don't worry." Lexie says

"I love you ok, I'm ok." She says

I kissed her on the lips and pulled away as they started to push here behind the double doors.

I was standing there looking like I was frozen in time until my father walked up to me.

"She will be ok."

I jump and turn around to see him standing in hospital sweats.

"Daddy what are you doing out of bed?"

"Doctor says I'm fine, and anyway it's going to take more than a little accident to keep this old devil dog down." He says

I turn and looked back at the door.

"She saved me Arizona, She held my head above water for hours I'm sure."

"And that makes her a Marine in my book Coronel"

I turn to see Teddy and a few other Doctors.

"Altman this is where you landed?" Dad asks

"A few of us landed here Coronel we came down once we heard you were here." Teddy said

"She saved you that makes her an Honorary Marine to us." A bigger man said.

"Then what are you doing down here go show your support." Daddy says in his strong voice.

I watched the group scatter disappearing quickly as they came.

"Callie she's a fighter she's strong and fearless, she held my head above water for hours. She makes me proud to call her my daughter."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

It was taking forever I know that Callie had had a lot of damage and it was going to take time but It has felt like days has passed. Kas and Janeway started to become finicky so I took them for a walk around the hospital.

" ?"

"I looked up to see Kayla walking with one of her doctors.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"They say I'm ok and now I'm going to a foster home." She says smiling at Jane.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't want to go, I want a family that wants me not something that just wants the money."

She started playing with Jane.

"Like you and Callie…Please Dr Robbins."

She looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"You and Doctor Torres would be great for Kayla." Doctor Kennt says.

"I uh Callie was in a accident she's in the OR now." I say fighting to keep the tears back.

"No I just she said she was coming today." Kayla said

"The cop said it was a drunk driver and they have him in jail."

"Please I have to….I will leave after she gets better please Dr. Robbins"

Kayla has really latched on to Callie I a very short time I don't know what Callie told her and Im not going to ask. What Im going to say will ether go bad and I will have to kick a teens ass or everything will go fine.

"Ok Kayla I can do too much of anything right now but you can stay with us for a short time if everything goes well we will move on from there but let me get Callie home ok."

She looked up at me from her spot next to the stroller and gave a large smile.

"Ok ok….can I see Callie when shes awake?"

"Yea I will send for you." I say

I watched as they made there way back the same way they came before turning the cart around and heading back to my office.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

CALLIE

Everything hurts every inch of my body is killing me and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. I could feel the sun coming through the window and it felt good shining on my face I reached out for Arizona when I didn't feel her curled up next me.

"Arizona?" I called

My voice sounded like I felt, what the hell happened to me was I bucked from Midnight?

I went to scratch on my nose when the gauze dug into my skin. My eyes open and I noticed that I was in a hospital a frown I flicked the covers back to get up and that when I saw it.

My right leg is gone and I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed.

"ARIZONA!"

Panicking I do the classic thing and try to stand thinking its just a dream.

"ARIZONA!?" I call as Doctors bust into the room and Catch me just before I fall to the floor.

"Dr Torres calm down!" Bailey says

"Calm down? Where is my leg? Where is Arizona? I ask

"She took the girls to day care and Tor to School, now calm down she will be right back." It was Teddy

Teddy never talked to me and I wasn't sure why but here she was talking to me in a normal nothing has happen tone.

I tried to relax into the bed but my eyes kept falling on my leg, or lack of leg. Bailey covered me back up and started to explain what happen.

"How's Daniel?" I ask

"He is just fine just a few bumps and bruises." Teddy says

I just sat back on the bed and waited for Arizona, I didn't have to wait long befor e she cam walking into the room making me smile. But when I saw how tired she looked my smile fell.

"Arizona" I say in my ruff voice.

She looked up from her hands, her face lit up when she saw that I was awake. She ran over and kissed me.

"Oh my god didn't do that 4 days Callie 4 days you cant do this to me." She said kissing my face

"4 days?" I asked

"Your heart stopped twice you got impaled during the crash came very close to damaging your heart. You told us to remove your leg due to the fact that it was so badly damaged, it had gotten so crushed the water washed away bone. Mud had gotten into your leg along with pine needles and other things.

"So it was pine fresh grown beef." I asked

"Calliope."

I looked over at Arizona ready to snap back at her.

"I wanted to try Calliope I wanted to try but you told me no." She says

I remember waking up looking for her and I remember telling her that it was for the best. I had no right to get mad at her this wasn't her doing I was the one that told her what to do.

"I'm sorry." I say

She gave a shrug and sat in the chair next to the bed I reached out and took her hand, every part of me hurt but somehow having Arizona next to me holding my hand made me feel batter. I started to cough and I could hear the congestion in my chest.

"You have a cold but your fever has gone down since yesterday." Bailey says as she starts giving me my regiment of medication.

I could feel the pain medications working their way through my veins. All the doctors left the room leaving me and Arizona alone.

"Don't do that to me I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry."

Arizona leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"I guess this means we won't be having sex anytime soon." I say feeling myself getting loopy.

"Calliope I waited this long I will wait longer if need be." She says smiling.

That was the last thing I saw before falling to sleep.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

Arizona

It's been weeks since the accident, Callie is being discharged finally. Dad and mom helped me turn the large down stairs Guess bedroom into our new master bedroom. A Few of the ranch hands built ramps on to the house so she could get in and out of the house while in the wheelchair.

Kayla took the empty guess bedroom up stairs next to Tor so she could help him at night if needed. She really has become a happier kid since leaving the hospital, so far she has been doing great in school and her meds are working amazingly well. What a difference a caring home makes.

"Do you need any help with Callie?" Kayla asks as I get ready to leave to pick her up.

"No I will be fine you stay here with my mom and dad, I just need some time alone with her." I say

"Ok I'm going to go finish my homework."

"Ok, tell mom I will be back soon and please clean your room Kay" I say before walking out the door.

The drive to the hospital was quiet I didn't turn on the radio or think about anything other than how much I can't wait to have Callie home. She has been moody and upset since waking up and I can understand why. She has been short with everyone but me and the kids and I think that's because we don't treat her any different than before. She is still my wife and just because she has lost her leg doesn't change that.

Pulling up to the hospital I made my way to Callie's room only to run into her and her physical therapist slowly making her way down the hall on crutches.

"Hey look at you." I say walking up.

Callie gave me a smile before stopping and letting out a tired sigh.

"Ok its time for you to have a rest." Her therapist says pushing the wheelchair up behind her.

"You look like you are getting around great!" I say as I take her crutches.

"Yep but I get winded fast and my stomach is sore." Callie says rubbing her stomach through her shirt.

"That's because your ab muscles are working hard to keep your center of gravity, all you weight is shifted to your left side and without your right leg you are off balance. The more you work on it the stronger your core will get and it won't be sore." The therapist says as we walk back to her room.

"I have already signed myself out and I'm all ready to go." Callie says once we are left alone.

I looked at her sitting in that chair and all I could do was bend down and kiss her.

"What's that for?" She asks smiling.

"Just because, I miss you so much." I say

"I can't wait to get home and sleep in the same bed as you." Callie says

She put her bag on her lap, I took the all the other things home the night before, and we started to make our way out of the hospital. There was a chorus of goodbyes from the nurses and other staff.

I helped her get into the SUV before putting her chair and bag in the back seat. Walking around I climbed into the driver seat and I paused.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to know if you would go out to dinner with me before we go home." I ask

"Yes, I don't want to go home just yet I want to spend some alone time with you." She says taking my hand.

I smiled at her and started the car with my free hand and we headed off to a small quiet restaurant that we both enjoyed.

"Did they catch the guy that hit us?" Callie asked

"Yes they did, the guy was so plastered that he thought the arresting officer was his wife." I say smiling

Callie bent over but sat back with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing can we just go home?" she says

"Calliope."

"I had an itch but I can't scratch it because there is nothing to scratch." She says looking down at the table.

TBC


	2. note

Hello all I just wanted to drop in and say that that I am almost done with the next post and I hope it will be posted by of the week. Also I wanted to give the yall the heads up that im going to try and I repeat try and get my work published. I will have a lot of work to do Changing things around so I dont get in trouble with copyright and all that but I will have fun doing so. I plan to keep writing here because I love it And I love writing! See yall next post and I hope you like it.

Whish me luck on finding a pin name and writing more on here.


	3. anniversary

Hello Everyone here is the next post Finally.

Just want to say that because I'm not sure if I found the name in the start of the Chapter I want to let you know that the Name Ashton has been Changed to Morgan. Just in case I didn't get all of them.

Hope you enjoy.

Learning to live: Callie

* * *

**I was so happy to be home that I stayed up larger than I should have playing with the kids and watching Angus and Midnight in there pin with Arizona. The summer sun was starting to set when Arizona turned my chair and started to push me in doors. Tiredly she helped me shower and dress for bed before helping me dress for bed.**

**"Do you still love me?" I asked as she helped me sit up in bed.**

**"Calliope I will always love you No matter what. When you and Dad were out there in that storm for those days everything ran so slow, time was going by so slow that one felt like days and days felt like a week. Four days you were gone and I couldn't think of anything but you. The only thought I had was I would never get to say I love you I would never get to kiss you."**

** She held my face in her hands and looked me right in the eyes. Arizona was a terrible lire, if she lied she would never look you in the eyes. But here she was holding my face making me look her in the eyes.**

**"Will never stop loving you Calliope ever."**

**She kissed me before pulling back and smiling at me.**

**"Im going to lock up and check on the kids ok." She says standing**

**"OK."**

**I watched her leave the room before pulling the covers back to look at my leg. It was itching below the knee but there was nothing there to scratch and it was beginning to piss me off.**

**"Is it bothering you?" Arizona says sofly closing the door.**

**She was dressed in her pjs having dressed after helping me.**

**"It itches but I can't." I stopped and looked away from her.**

**She made her way over to the bed.**

**"Lay on you left side."**

**"What, why?" I asked**

**"Just do it Calliope." She says smiling.**

**Helping me over to the middle of the bed she climbed in spooning me. I was a strange feeling since I was taller and always spooned her at night. But I soon relaxed and she kissed my neck. **

**"What are you doing?" I asked in a scared voice when I felt her hand on my thigh.**

**"Shhh."**

**I relaxed again clearly Arizona wasn't going to stop what she was doing. I soon felt her blunt nails moving slowly up and down my thigh soothing away the itching I felt, and not long after that I fell to sleep.**

**I woke hours later having too pee and ever so slowly I slid out the bed into my wheelchair. As I relived myself I had to smile I was so happy that I was able to get in and out of my chair alone. I washed my hands and rolled myself out the bathroom stopping to look at the bed. I wasn't tired anymore and if I got back in bed I would just move around and wake Arizona, and it was clear she needed her sleep.**

**Grabbing a through from the foot of the bed I covered my legs and made my way out into the living room to watch running right into Kayla. She was sitting at the kitchen island doing homework.**

**"what are you doing up at this time?" I asked**

**"Its only 11pm." She says looking up at me .**

**"Oh I must have been really Tired then." I say **

**"I'm glad you were."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Arizona wouldn't sleep no more than a hour at a time at the most, She's been working nonstop to be sure the house was ready for you. She even has been up Seattle's ass about either closing that road or leveling it." Kayla says **

**"I heard that was the 10****th**** accident this year on that road." I say.**

**Kayla smiled and closed her book before making her way to the fridge**

**"Arizona said you two like cold pizza."**

**She handed me a pizza box and two sodas before heading up stairs.**

**"Kay I'm not going to eat all this." I say turning the chair around to see a smiling Arizona.**

**"I think this is her way of giving us some kind of romance." Arizona says walking over to sit on the couch next to me.**

**And just as I locked my wheels the lights lowered and we can't help put but laugh.**

**"I love that kid." I say**

**"Me too, I wanted to talk to you about adopting her but I didn't want to pile on too much." She says**

**"It's not too much at all Arizona its life, I don't want to stop my life because of this. It's going to be hard I know this but I need everything to go on as if I never lost my leg." I say.**

**"Well the anniversary of our first date is this weekend; I got a wagon for us since you won't be able to ride just yet. And since Midnight is too pregnant to pull Angus will do it. But if you don't…"**

**"I want to, you have always did something sneaky an our anniversary I am not going to miss it." I say smiling.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

**KAYLA**

**I was making my way down stars to have a quick breakfast before school, I was meant by an angry looking Callie. I quickly went over the things I could have done to make her upset but I couldn't come up with anything. But that never stopped my mom from knocking the shit outta me.**

**"Whatever it is I'm sorry." I say**

**"What?"**

**"Your mad and that means I did something wrong and I'm sorry." I say**

**"Oh God Kayla no I'm not mad at you I'm mad that I haven't got Arizona a anniversary gift yet." She says.**

**I let out a sigh and my body relaxed or tried to I still wasn't use too not getting hit for no reason so I was always on guard even when I knew I didn't have to be.**

**"Take this card and after school I want you to go to Maxwell's Jewelers and pick up my order. I was going to get it before everything happened but well I cant right now. But you can, you can drive right?"**

**"Yes Daniel took me to get my driver licenses while you was in the hospital." I say.**

**"Good take my Range and do not come home without it I have Called Maxwell that you was coming."**

**"Ok do I need anything?" I ask**

**"Just you ID and my card." Callie says smiling.**

**I watch her roll off, she didn't think twice about handing me money or keys to a very expense looking Range Rover with all its custom parts. I shook my head before going to stuff my face.**

**"Do I have to take the girls and Tor?"**

**"Um no Arizona dropped Torres off at school and the girls have day care at the hospital. You will have to pick him up so take this letter with you and give it to your principle. Since your last class is study hall there shouldn't be any issue with you leaving to pick up your brother." She says smiling**

**I didn't think to much about it until I stood from the table.**

**"Wait brother?" I asked**

**"Yep Arizona and I signed the papers to adopt you Monday. The lawyers don't see anything wrong and the stated has to come and take a look around but everything is fine." Callie said**

**I was too shocked to say anything this was more than I could ever ask for.**

**"What did you say?" I asked when I saw that she was still talking.**

**"I said your brother too."**

**"My brother? You found Malik?" I ask**

**"We did, or the Lawyers did, we didn't know you had a brother."**

**"Long story." I say quietly.**

**"I'll be sure to pick up Tor and your jewelry….See you later!" I say running out the door.**

**On the drive I couldn't help but think about Malik he was my twin brother and I didn't have much time to bond with him. After about a year in a half my mother couldn't deal with having a black kid so she found our father and left him with him. I often wondered why she didn't leave me until I was old enough to pay attention to my reflection in the mirror. **

**My skin had a tan glow not as dark as Callie's but people often thought of me as a white since I lose that glow in the winter like most white girls I know. I had my mother's hair straight brown and hard to do anything with other than let it hang or put it in a ponytail. My eyes are hazel or brown depending on my mood, but that that doesn't say much because blue eyes aren't as common as people think.**

**But Malik he was black he looked nothing like mother, in fact he had our fathers deep brown eyes and black hair and last I saw he looked like a tiny Will Smith. But that was when I was 10 who know what he looks like now. The only thing he got from mother was her hair.**

**I pulled into the School parking lot and parked in the student lot. I was early so that gave me time to go over my home work like I always do, but I just sat back and thought about what Callie said. I was going to see my brother again and we are going to live in the same house, and if Callie and Arizona was able to adopt him that meant that somewhere he is in a foster care.**

**"Kayla is that you in there?"**

**I looked out the window to see a group of my friends standing outside the door. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and got out, but not before locking Callie's credit Card in the glove box.**

**"Nice wheels your Foster family must love you." Jenny says**

**I closed the door and hit the lock button the lights flashed and I started to walk away just as it whistled that strange tone all cars do signaling that it was locked.**

**"I love them too and the batmoblie is not mine its Callie's." I say as we walk into the school.**

**"Ooooh whos Callie your secret lover?" Ashley asked**

**"What eww no?! Callie is my mom, I'm offended that you would say that."**

**"Your mom? Yesterday it was your foster mom." Jenny asked**

**"I'm being adopted and they also found my brother." I say smiling.**

**Jenny and Ash was the only ones to know about my brother or my home life, they even came to the hospital to see me when I was in there for two weeks.**

**"Oh my how did they find him?"**

**"I don't know I'm guessing that while they were going through mother's dirty laundry they found him." I say stopping outside the principles door**

**The day was long I had three test and on pop quiz that I wasn't sure I even passed .And that was before lunch. We only had 4 classes a day but they are so long.**

** By the time study hall came around I was more than happy to leave and get Tor, I still had a pep in my step and a smile on my face from the news I got this morning.**

**"Hey Kayla!" Tor says as he jumped into the back seat.**

**One of the teachers buckled him in and sent us on our way.**

**"How was your day?" I asked**

**"It was ok we talked about what happens when something happens to a family member." He says **

**"Really did you talk about what you felt when Callie had her accident?" I looked at him in the review mirror.**

**"I was sad cus Id didn't know if she was going to come home. And mommy was so sad too."**

**"I know but its good to see her smile now isn't it." I say smiling**

**"Yes."**

**Torres had the biggest smile on his face and that alone made me smile.**

**"Hey where are we?" He asked as I parked**

**"We have to pick up Callie's gift for Arizona."**

**I unhooked him from his seat and we made our way into the jewelers. Looking around I was amazed at all the jewelry laying about and the price tags. **

**"I'm sorry young lady but this isn't the kind of store where you look and we don't do payment plans." A snooty French man says**

**"I'm not here to look I'm here to see Maxwell, I have to pick up my order." I say trying my best not to kick the shit out of him.**

**His eyes widen**

**"Right this way then." He says leading us to an office.**

**We sat in the office for 5 minutes before the man I was looking for came walking in with a box.**

**"You must be Kayla Robbins Torres, your Mom told me you would be here at this time." Maxwell says.**

**"Well I was very close to smacking your French friend out there but I don't think that would go over well with my mom." I say **

**"Ah David is quite snooty and if his mother hadn't ask I give him a summer job I wouldn't have him here. Normally he is in the back. But that's not why you are here."**

**He sits behind his desk and lays laying out a white silk cloth before opening the ring box. He sat two matching bands out then a ring that had a nice sized diamond on it.**

**"What's that in there?" I asked looking a the blood red diamond.**

**"That is Callie's DNA."**

**"Her what?"**

**"Her blood." Maxwell says**

**"How did you get in there?" I ask**

**"A lot of work, your mom wanted her to have something that would be more than just the normal ring. I will admit it was and is a little off but unique. The diamond is already red so it's not very noticeable unless you look at it as close as you are."**

**I handed him the card and waited while he went to run it. I picked up the ring and looked at it when I realized that it was just a single drop of Callie's blood rolling around on the inside of the red diamond.**

**"I never seen a read diamond before." I say **

**"Im sure you have people mix them up with the ruby." Maxwell says sitting down.**

**He gave the rings a rub down to remove the finger prints and put them back in the box. I got a got good look at them together. The red and black diamonds was a different choice and a little strange to me, but Callie was anything but normal to me.**

**"Have a good rest of the week Kayla, and tell your mom's I said congratulations." He says as I help Tor out of the chair.**

**We made our way back home to find it empty.**

**"Hey Tor do you want something to snack on?" I asked as he took off his things**

**"Apples." He says **

**I busied myself in the kitchen making after school snack when the door opened and Arizona walked in with the girls.**

**"Hey Kayla." She had a smile on her face**

**"Watch them for me." **

**She set there chair seats next to Tor on the floor before she went back out the door. I didn't think much about it since I'm sure she was going to help Callie. What shocked me was seeing her through the large front windows helping a walking Callie slowly up to the house, She looked tired but she was on her feet.**

**"Mama Callie!" Tor said jumping up.**

**He went to run to her when she stopped him.**

**"No no poco hombre you can't jump on me." She says moving over to the couch to sit down.**

**"Can I sit next to you then?" He asked looking to Arizona.**

**"Sure you can." Arizona said with Callie and he climbed up next to her.**

**"How did you get your leg back? You didn't have it this morning." He asked looking down at her legs.**

**"It's a prosthetic, It's made so I can walk. I'm not use to it right now so I get tired a lot but soon I will be able to use them all the time without the cane or the wheelchair." Callie says hugging him to her.**

**I walked over with Tor's plate of apples before going for my school back so I could change out of this annoying uniform. That was the one thing I didn't want was to go to a privet school, but Callie and Arizona wasn't having any of that so I ended up at the privet school.**

**"Hey wait."**

**I stopped and turned at Callie's voice she was making her way over to me.**

**"Did everything go well?" She asked smiling**

**"Yep I think its an crazy amount of money to spend but it went great." I say reaching in my bag and pulling out the jewelry bag and credit card.**

**"Thank you. Barbra and Daniel are on there way up from the city to help you with the kids. I and Arizona are going to leave shortly after dinner and we will be back some time tomorrow." Callie says**

**"Where you going?" I ask**

**"Don't know but not far, Arizona planned everything." She says smiling**

**I've seen Callie smile but this was brighter than all the other smiles that I've ever seen on her face. She limped away as fast as she could and at that point I realized she was taller than I remember, or it could have been that I have seen her for so long in that chair.**

**"Kayla-Anna Its time for dinner!" I hear Barbra call hours later.**

**I hated my full name to me it sound so overly white trailer trash, and I guess it is for me coming from your run of the mill trashy trailer trash park in the Carolina Georgia border. But why did Barbra have to call me that?**

**"Mrs. Barbra why do you call me by my full name?" I ask sitting at the table next to Tor.**

**"Why do you call me Mrs. Barbra?" She asked smiling at me.**

**"Its your name." I say and grunted she got me**

**"And that's your name, I call everyone by their name." She says smiling and sitting down.**

**Everyone held hands and bowed their heads as Daniel started to pray. The first time it happen It was like it was out of left field for me, mom won that lottery and we moved here but we never did things like this at dinner. And the first time we went to church I was completely scared shitless. Standing outside this large Catholic church gothic and scary looking I thought for sure they was going to sacrifice me to the masses. Or that's what I was told growing up.**

**Later that day Arizona told me that both she and Callie was raised Catholic and while they don't always go they go when work afforded then the time on the weekends if they could. Callie expected me to go but she understood why I had such an issue with religion of any kind. And honestly I didn't understand why they went at all with all the nasty looks they got from people.**

**My answer, why not just because they are a same sex family doesn't me they didn't believe in God and it didn't mean he loved us any less. And I was happy with that answer; I just didn't understand why everyone was so sure God was a He and not a She if they have never seen God.**

**"But you never call anyone but me by there full name but me."**

**"Yes I do, I call Torres by his full name Janeway by hers." She says.**

**"But what about Callie?" I asked**

**Barbra paused in cutting her stake and looked at me. Arizona and Callie both was looking like if they didn't keep a good eye on there plates they just may get up and walk away.**

**"Well I did when I first meant Callie and she hatted it."**

**"Mom." Arizona grumbled**

**I really wanted to know what Callie did so I could do it and stop her from calling me Kayla-Anna.**

**"I happen to wake up one night and well hearing my daughter calling out for her to go deeper."**

**"MOTHER!" Arizona yelled dropping her fork and knife on her plate.**

**"Never called her by her full name again after that." Barbra says**

**Mr. Daniel was laughing so hard that his face is was red, Tor looked confused about what was going on and the twins just giggled.**

**"Can we not talk about me and Arizona's sex life at the dinner table or at all." Callie says with a red faced.**

**I looked down and started to eat, that won't happen for a few years. I haven't even told Callie and Arizona about Ash, and I wasn't sure how that was going to go over so Im going to wait.**

**"So when do I get to see Malik?" I asked**

**"In a week or two we have to go through the system see if we can get his father to give up his parental rights." Arizona said**

**"And what if he doesn't does that mean he can't come stay with us." I say in a panic.**

**"No no he can still come, that just means that we will have a ton of work to do. But it really wouldn't matter since your father is in prison." Callie said.**

**I looked up at her.**

**"What he do?" I ask**

**"I don't think…"**

**"What he do?" I asked again**

**Callie put her things down and looked at me, anger filled her eyes.**

**"He beat his wife bad enough to put her in the hospital; she's in a nursing home now and she's not leaving unless her family want to hire or take care of her around the clock." Callie said**

**I look down at my plate and started to eat my whole family is fucked up. If it wasn't for Arizona giving me the chance I would be in the system too and maybe end up like my mother just waiting for that winning lottery ticket just so I could get somewhere in life.**

**I told myself that I wasn't going to let that be me and Malik, we are going to take what Callie and Arizona gives us and become more than our parents no better than our parents could ever be.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

**Callie**

**The Wagon ride was slow and amazing, Seattle was going through its own version of a heat wave and school was still a month away from being over. So the kids weren't getting to enjoy this.**

**Arizona held me just like she would any other time, but I could feel that she was nervous. She was fidgeting and she never did that unless she was unsure and nervous about something**

**"Arizona what's wrong?" I asked softly.**

**"Nothing is wrong I'm just scared of your reaction to everything I have done. "**

**I turn to her not understanding what she may mean by that. Out the corner of my eye I can see the dim lights of our cabin. That only made her start to panic, something she never did until the night of the accident.**

**"Lu stop the Wagon." I say and we come to a stop.**

**"Now Arizona why would you be afraid of my reaction to what you have done, what did you do?"**

**"Look I know I shouldn't have and it was wrong but I went to get some things out the bathroom before we left and you came in the room talking to Aria on the phone. I should have said something but you been having such a time opening up that if someone just walks past an open door you clam up. So I sat on the tub and I waited and I overheard you telling Aria how unattractive you felt and you did want to think about anyone making a move on you.**

**You left the room and I I don't know, that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to make a move on you tonight and to make you remember that you are still sexy and wanted." Arizona says looking ashamed of her actions. **

**"Arizona there is nothing wrong with you wanting me the way a wife should. Don't ever feel bad for wanting me, I want you all the time." I say looking her in the eyes**

**Her eyes started to smile again and I gave Lu the go ahead to finish the trip. After another 15 minutes we came to a stop outside the small cabin, Lu helped me down as Arizona held her arm out for me and we walked slowly to the door.**

**"Here's your bags is there anything more you need?" He asked**

**"No we are good be back here tomorrow by 1pm." Arizona says smiling and pulling a key out.**

**She unlocked the door and helped me in and over to the couch before going back out to talk to Lu and get our things. While she was out I looked around this cabin was all one room all but what I was sure had to be the bathroom. There was a large bed on one side facing the large fireplace and a 59 inch flat screen TV hanging over it. There room was filled with dark warm colors but the bed was the same color as the walls and floor but covered in white.**

**"What you thinking about?" Arizona asked walking over to me.**

**"You did all this for me?"**

**"I did." Arizona says. **

**She put the bags down and moved to help me up.**

**"Let's take a bath and just relax, we don't have to do anything I just want to hold you." She says.**

**The bath was just what I needed the prosthetic was hurting me and the hot water and Arizona's skilled hands help relax the muscles all over my body. She helped me out the tub and I dried off and dressed.**

**"Arizona."**

**"Oh yeah um I'm going to get us something to drink." She says**

**She left the room and I stood up on the crutches and made my way to the bed. While I was ok as best I could be with losing a leg, but I still didn't want Arizona to see me like this. I quickly made my way to the bed and under the covers.**

**I waited for her to climb in bed after putting on some romantic movie, i curled up to her and waited until she was wrapped around me before running my fingers through her blonde hair.**

**"That feels really good Callie; I've had a headache all day." She said with a sigh.**

**"You have a long day?"**

**"Yes I'm sorry I wasn't home when you woke this morning, some jack ass thought it would be nice to push his little brother down the stairs. And since I'm married to the reclusive doctor Torres I have been taking your place." She sad**

**I was surprised to learn orthopedics was Arizona's 2nd major in med school, but she loves kids too much. It never occurred to think about who picked up the slack with that half ass Dewayne Jacobs. That wasn't until Went to the first orthopedic meeting and she was sitting there looking like she hadn't seen sleep in days.**

**"I can't wait to get back to work, that way you don't have to work so hard, where is Jacobs anyway? " I ask.**

**"I have no idea but when I went to the chief and asked him for the weekend he called him and told him not to page me for any reason at any time at all." She says**

**I started to scratch her scalp with my nails making het moan until she fell to sleep and i followed soon after.**

**ACACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACCACACACACACACACACA**

**I woke early and slipped out of bed grabbing my leg i strapped it on then grabbed my cane before going to the door to let Lu in. She slipped. Past and into the kitchen with a basket of warm food, he helped me set up the table and slipped back out the way he came with a smile on his face. He was the straightest gay man i have ever known and he loved to help me do sweet things like this.**

**Reaching into my bag i pulled out the ring box and sat it next to Arizona's plate before with great consecration and time i walked with the tray slowly over to the bed. I set it in the empty spot next to her and waited for the smell of baccon and coffee to fill her nose. She sniffed the air before her eyes slowly opened.**

**"Bacon."**

**"That's it just bacon, no good morning." I say smiling.**

**It took a moment for her to realize that I had gotten up and there was a tray of food next to her.**

**"Callie?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You did all this?" she asked**

**"No I had some help from Lu but I did bring it over all by myself." I say with a smile. **

**I climb back in bed and took off the prosthetic, wondering for a few seconds if I would ever get use to the feel of this thing and if the pain would ever go away watch as her blue eyes scanned over the tray before dropping on the black velvet Box.**

**"What's that?" She asked**

**"Why don't you open it and find out?" I say smiling.**

**I watched as she reached out and picked up the box and opened it. I knew what was in there I didn't need to look.**

**"Oh my god Callie these are beautiful." She says her hand shaking.**

**"I thought we could use some real wedding rings, seeing that we just pulled something off the jewelers shelf I wanted something that was ours." I say **

**Arizona leaned in and kissed me before looking back at the rings. she lifted the one in the middle and held it up to get a better look.**

**"What is that?"**

**"Well I thought if you out live me by the time they are able to make 120 year olds look like they are 21 then you will have my DNA to make a new me." I say.**

**"Calliope that is a little morbid, but I love it."**

**I had a feeling that she would say that and it didn't bother me at all. I have always had a morbid side that's nothing new.**

**"This is too big and flashy to wear at work, but I assume that's what these are for." She says holding up the two bands that had the inset red and black diamonds.**

**"You are ri..."**

**I didn't have time to answer her, I couldn't her tongue was in my mouth before I could. My hands went right to her chest and I started to squeeze the firm flesh under my hands.**

**"Shhhhit careful I havent pumped." She says moaning**

**She had long taken the girl over to bottle feeding because of my pouting then over to formula because her breast for some reason didn't want to perform the way they should. Only purducing milk every few days. Today happens to be one of the days.**

**Leaning back I licked my lips and ripped her sleeping shirt off and attaching my lips to a swollen pink nipple.**

**"Yeeeeesssss." Arizona hissed holding me closer to her.**

**I've had many talks with male friends that had pregnant wives and they say they would never think about doing this, that they was sure it tastes horrible. It was there loss because this was so good, but I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't Arizona.**

**The food tray crashed to the floor and I tried to turn and look to see what kind of mess there was, but Arizona flipped me on my back before dragging me to the middle of the bed.**

**"For the next hours you are mine, no thinking about anything but me and what we are doing." She says ripping my shirt over my head.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**Arizona**

**She felt so good tasted soooooo damn good, and so fucking wet. God knows how much I missed my wife. She has been feeling so unwanted and I wanted to show her how much I wanted her, how much I needed her. The sweat covering our bodies was a testament to the hours we have been at it.**

**"I can't Arizona please." Calliope moaned.**

**I could feel her silky walls squeeze my fingers be for they started to spasm.**

**"Don't you do it don't you dare cum Calliope." I growl in her ear.**

**I have been holding her on the edge for more than 20 minutes now, her juiced covered my arms and hands pussy and thighs, mines did the same to her mixing together sending a sent into the air that every wild animal around the cabin could smell. Reaching between our bodies I covered my finger in our juices and bringing it to her lips and watching Callie's tongue come out to slowly run over my hand as she had her eyes locked on mine.**

**Again her walls spammed and for the first time in my life I wished I was a man, well have a clit long enough to fit far enough inside her to feel her. Her nails dug into the back of my neck as we kissed. Her hips stared to thrust into my hand and I used my hips to push back into her and I felt the nails of of her right hand cut through the flash and I hissed in her hear as our movements became erratic.**

**"Please please Arizona!" She cried into my ear.**

**Her voice was raw and every muscle on her body spammed in effort to hold off the orgasm. But she wasn't the only one, my body was struggling to hold off my own orgasm. I have always been like this Callie would sigh at nigh just holding me would make my walls spasm, when she would moan because she tasted something that she enjoys I would have cum just a little. But when she grunts ether in pain or out hard work I come undone. I have relived myself after helping her many times since the accident. **

**"Come for me Calliope." I moan in her ear.**

**Her grip on my neck because of her letting go and trying to ground herself. But I didn't feel it because I was too busy with my own orgasm washing over me.**

**She fell back on the bed arms falling to her side as if she had no bones as I feel on top of her no longer able to hold myself up. Our heavy breathing filled the quiet room.**

**"I hurt you." She husked**

**I looked up to see her looking at her hand, turning I looked to see my blood feeling her palm rolling from her fingertips. I lifted my hand to touch the back of my neck and hissed when it stung and pain shot through me.**

**"Let me see." Callie said after a while**

**We sat up and I lifted my sweat and cum soaked hair, not really sure hoe that happened.**

**"Oh god Arizona I took a chunk out of your neck."she says in shock looking at her hand to see skin under her nails.**

**"It's ok I enjoyed every second of it." I say kissing her.**

**"Let go take a shower its after 1 and we still have to clean up." I say kissing her. **

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**After I cleaned up Calliope and I took a very hot and heavy shower and she cleaned the blood off me and once dry she put antiseptic and a large badge over it.**

**"You two ready to go, I've been out here for hours Mrs. Barbra called twice and they are sta..."**

**He paused and a smile came across his face.**

**"I'm guessing you two was at it like a to rabbits in heat." Lu says when Callie and I walk out.**

**"The windows are open now let's go." I say helping Callie up on to the back of Angus.**

**This would be the first time that she would be on hours back since the accident. She looked scared but I helped put her feet in the stirrups before climb up behind her.**

**"You're lucky you have Eva with you are you would be walking back." I say before starting Angus on his way. I watched as he put our bags in the cart and started to follow us.**

**"Arizona I feel like I'm going to fall." Callie says **

**I smile and kiss her neck.**

**"I won't let you fall." I say hugging her to me.**

**It was just like when she first took me horseback riding when we started dating wanted the ride back to be just as sweet and tender as the first.**

**"Do you remember the time you first took me riding?"**

**"Yes."**

**"That was the moment I fell completely in love with you, I knew that there was nothing more in the world that I want other that a life with the politician that turned my life upside down. Daddy always told me to never trust a Politician but you, you stole my heart." I say kissing her neck.**

**Callie sighed contently and leaned back into me, I could see the soft smile on her face as she relaxed.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

**CALLIE**

**It's been weeks since I started with these prosthetics and its almost like nothing has happen at all, there's days when I forget about it all together until at night when I undress.**

**I've taken up my place at the hospital not working as many hours as I planned to but I get some time in here and there. Like today I'm walking the halls of the hospital talking to Derek about his last surgery when I spot Arizona walking down the hall below us. Almost as she felt me looking at her she looked up and smiled.**

**She took off running and when she reached the top of the stairs she kicked to the Heelys out and started to us.**

**"She loves you." Derek said with a smile**

**"Yes she does, I couldn't imagine life without her."**

**Just as I said that my arms was filled with blonde.**

**"Hey come with me I have something for you." Arizona says pulling me along**

**"Where we heading to?" I ask**

**"My office, I've been looking for you all day. I got a call from the lawyers we can pick up Malik tomorrow morning and since we are off for the day we can show him around the town and Kayla can show him the farm with Tor tomorrow after school.**

**When we reached her office she placed a prosthetic in my hands and I looked at it for a moment before realizing what it was. **

**Arizona had me a prosthetic made so I could work on the farm and ride horses and do all the normal things I would do if I never had my leg amputated. I love my wife so much, I didn't think about riding or heals or anything like that because I thought that was all over. I wouldn't even listen to wq3anything my PT had to say I just wanted to get the fitting over with.**

**"Baby I love you so much." I say kissing her**

**"Well being out riding isn't fun without you it just doesn't feel right. And I have noticed you're not happy here your happy home with the cows OR doing something in politics.**

**"Arizona..."**

**"Calliope you are a country girl at heart that is what makes you happy, not all this. You can still be a Doctor but this place isn't where you want to be." She says putting her hands on my chest and kissing me.**

**"You can't pull doubles like you have Arizona we have two 5 month old twins a 4 yesr old 16 year old and we are about to bring on another 16 year old. I need you at home, your family needs you at home."**

**I don't know why I started to cry but I felt hot tears slipping down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.**

**"Calliope im not going anywhere and I will not be pulling anymore doubles, I will only deal with the orthopedics of my specialized area." She told me**

**"Only in pediatrics." I stay. **

**"Only in Pediatrics." She says with a smile**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**Malik look a little worse than Arizona or I thought, we only got a short run down of his condition before he was led into the office. He has a afro that I wasn't sure he planned to have or if he once had braids. He was skinny and looked like he would eat anything.**

**"THAT is who I'm going to live with, some white woman?" He asked not looking at me.**

**He was going to get a quick rundown how I work when it comes to respect.**

**"I'm Arizona not some white woman and this is Callie and you will address us in that manner. Do I make myself clear?" she asked**

**Malik rolled his eyes but didnt answer her. **

**"Man take me back to Atlanta I'll take my chances there then sit here with some blonde and her whatever."**

**Arizona was out of her seat and in his face before any of us could move.**

**"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear what you just said and instead issue my last and final warning. You will treat everyone with respect and if you think by you acting like a thug and being disrespectful is going to work on Callie or me you are wrong, the more you buck me the more I will brake you. Now get your hands out your pockets sit up and act like a boy and not some wannabe rapper." She said.**

**I hate to say this but that was such a turn on, her tearing someone down. I know she is going into Marine mode, Torres is in his copy what I see mode and we don't want him to pick anymore up that he already have from school.**

**Once done with the paperwork we made our way down to the car, it was only 10am so he wouldn't be seeing Kayla for another 4 and a half 5 hours.**

**"Damn you to got it like that?" He asked as we walked up to her new car**

**She traded in her tricked out Range rover that she drove everywhere for a G Class Mercedes SUV. I hated them well not the Mercedes but the G class ones I have a GL class one that matches the black beast that we are standing next to.**

**"Do you want a haircut or do you want to do something with all that hair because we don't let it all fly free in our home." I say**

**He looked at me like he was shocked.**

**"I'm not cutting my hair."**

**"Braids it is then." Arizona said pulling open the door. **

**She seemed short tempered today and I had to remember to ask her why when we are alone. The look the hair dresser gave her when she told her she wanted her sons hair done was priceless, but it didn't help that she talk about us while they had him at the washing station. You can't hear them but the looks they kept sending g our way was pissing her off.**

**"This is going to take a while, why don't you run to the bank get us lunch and call Kayla and tell her to come right home." I say**

**Blue eyes looked at me before back at the two women across the room talking about us. Looking down she let out a sigh.**

**"Ok call me when you're done here." She says kissing me.**

**I'm not sure if she chose to not hear the gasp from the surrounding woman and men or if she really didn't hear it but when she looked over her shoulder at me told me that she had indeed heard and she was pissed off.**

**"Hey woman don't you be talking about my mom's like that!" Malik yelled pulling away and turning around to look at the woman that started to wrap a towel around his head.**

**"Boy you better chill out." She said grabbing his shirt to pull him over to a chair.**

**"You better let go before I hit you in your mouth."**

**"Malik!" **

**He turned and looked at me and I gave him the same look I would give any of my kids at home. **

**"Look I'll take care of him Stacy you go back to the front." A man with a deep voice said **

**The girl now known as Stacy rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**"Im sorry that happened I will take half off whatever he wants." The man said as I walked up.**

**"Yes well lets just get done before my wife comes back to knock Stacy out." I say.**

**As I watched them working om his hair I noticed that it was more sliky then it looked when we first ment him.**

**"You have a white parent don't you boy?" The man next to him asked**

**"My birth mother." Malik said looking out the window.**

**"I wish one of my parents was white I wouldn't have this mess I have now. Don't get me wrong I love who I am but some black people like myself have hard hair to get a comb through." He said laughing**

**The room erupted in laughter making Malik laugh.**

**Just as I was starting to figit in my seat fr8m sitting so long Arizona texted me and the man let Malik stand up. I sent her a text and stood to pay rubbing the side of my right leg to wake up my thigh, it had a habit of falling to sleep if I sat still too long in the one made for heals.**

**"Malik what do you say." I say**

**"Umm thank you?"**

**"Yes but how about we not make it a question next time." I say pulling out my credit card. **

**The man took one look at it and stopped all actions. **

**"Your the Callie Torres?" He asked**

**"Yes why?" I wasnt really following what he was asking**

**"I worked on your campaign, its because of you I was able to open my business. " He said.**

**I looked at him before smiling.**

**"Cedric Lewis its really good to see you again. " **

**He pulled me into a hug; I had only meant him once at a dinner I was invited to on a not so good part of town. In fact before I took over the lower part of town had almost as many murders and shootings as Chicago. Alex and Owen was the only two to go witg me, Arizona did go but a shooting not far from the church that the dinner was held pulled her away before we could eat.**

**"Thank you for cleaning up our neighborhood not many care to come down there and take a real good look at what really happens there." Cedric said.**

**"You're welcome, it was time for someone to start looking at everything and not the better parts of town." I say**

**"How come you didn't run for another term?" He asked**

**"I wanted a family, and I got one." I say with a smile as I signed the recipe. **

**"I heard rumors that you were going to take your dads place in the run for president." He whispered.**

**I winked at him.**

**"That's what my wife wants me to do, but that means if I win she has to give up all her work here to move to Washington. "**

**"Well if you do and when you win know that you will have my vote and all of my Church. "He said**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**KAYLA**

**Arizona told me to come home right after school, and I wondered what it was that I did wrong. She sounded do pissed off I the voice mail that I didn't call her back I just left at study hall to pick up Torres and head home.**

**When I got home no one was there so I drove to Barbra's to get the twins before coming home again. I loved being a big sister and I loved Callie and Arizona, I got so many things that I never thought I would have before, like my driver's license. Arizona helped me study for my permit before letting me drive around the farm and sometimes in to town with her. Then I got my licenses and Callie gave me her Range Rover I couldn't be happier with the family I have. When I finally got home I saw Arizona's SUV outside putting on my backpack and grabbing the girls seats I let Tor run ahead of me into the house. **

**"Hey Arizona I got your message am I in trouble?" I ask putting the girls next to Callie. **

**"What no your fine I was just in a bad mood when I left that." She says**

**"Kay!" **

**I look up to see Malik running down the stairs he grabbed me up in his arms and I started to cry as I hugged him back. I haven't seen my brother in so long that I almost didn't realize who he was .**

**Arizona and Callie left us to ourselves and we went outside.**

**"For two dykes they really got a nice place here." He said **

**I pushed him.**

**"Don't call them that." I say **

**"Hey we can hold up here for a while then make it to Vancouver or something like that." **

**I look at Malik**

**"What is up with you? Arizona and Callie a great people. "**

**"Don't tell me you forgot what we said as kids"**

**"No I haven't forgotten, but we were kids Lik and that's when we lived with an abusive bitch, you're lucky you got to live with dad who always treated you like a prince. I on the other hand went through hell Malik hell... and they saved me and you from staying in the system."**

**"Damn all this over two lezzies that wanted kids" he says **

**"Stop...you know what go leave I don't care but you aren't going to keep calling them that."**

**"Or what?"**

**"Then you call me that because I'm gay too I've known since I was 13 and ive been with Morgan since I was a month shy of my 15th birthday."**

**He gave me a look that I couldn't tell what it meant. **

**"You can do what you like from now, im just telling you to give them a chance to show you that this is a good home before you start playing your head games to win them over and then run off. And by the looks of those braids and whT you have on you already started." I say before leaving him on the porch.**

**I just outted myself to my brother I had to tell Callie and Arizona. And when I did I wasn't surprised that they didn't care.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

**"But mama A why can't she sleep in the room?" I ask**

**"Just because you like girls doesn't mean you will be treated different. " Arizona says,**

**"No wait we can just a little, she can sleep in the room but with the door open and after we move back up stairs. You take the room Daniel and Barbra had Malik has the room on the far end. Tor and the Girls keep their room." Callie says as she cooks.**

**Arizona and Callie talked back and forth in Spanish quickly and I hag no idea what they were saying. I was talking Spanish in school and passing but I couldn't keep up.**

**"Ok fine but I want to meet this Morgan soon Kayla." Arizona says. **

**I smiled and hugged them before running upstairs to my room to video call Morgan.**

**"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Morgan said once her face filled the screen. **

**I had to smile she was of Spanish decent with the most beautiful green eyes. **

**"It's going good somewhat. "**

**"What do you mean somewhat?" She asked **

**"Well Arizona and Callie went through hell and stress to get my brother out of foster care and adopt him but he is nothing like he was when I last saw him." I say**

**"Kayla people change. " Morgan says**

**"I know I know but Malik didnt have to go through any of the shit that I had to go through. Dad always treated him like a prince and from what little I do know that didnt change over the years."**

**"Than what happened?"**

**"He was only in foster care because our father beat his wife really bad and he was convicted for a tempted murder and will be spending the next 15 to 20 in prison. But still you seen how mother treated me, it was horrible. Arizona and Callie took me in at the hardest point in their relationship they helped me get the help I need and they love me. Malik wants to fuck them over. Im givin him a chance to get his shit together but if not I will tell." I say **

**"That sounds good." Morgan smiled**

**"I outed myself." I say**

**"You did what?" Morgan looked shocked**

**"I outted myself, the way he was talking about Mama A and C I just couldn't take it. Then I told moms and they said they want to meet you."**

**"I'm 18 Kayla do you think that's a wise idea?" Morgan's green eyes widen.**

**You're a year and a few days older than me... I'll be 17 in a few months I don't think that would be a big thing for them Callie is a year older than Arizona. In fact all four of our are the same birthday month." I say**

**"August?"**

**"Yep." I say and smile at her when she gave me a sexy little half smile.**

**"So when do I meet the parents?" She asks**

**"I don't know I will let you know tomorrow... I'm going with Tor to some play thing at the library at 12 and it's not over til 2."**

**"Well how about I meet you there and I will follow you home to meet them." She says **

**That makes me smile**

**"Kayla dinner!" Callie calls up to me.**

**I smile and say good bye before turning off the tablet and heading down for dinner.**

**A ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**CALLIE**

**The house was locked down the kids asleep Kayla in her room sleeply watching some movie and Malik in his room looking at all we have got him. I'm not dumb I know just what the boy was planning, and so does Arizona. The only thing we can do is keep a look out for what he plans on doing and hope that Kayla can get to him before he does something stupid.**

**I walked through the dark house running my hand through my hair stopping short to rub Thunder and Tom's head before going on to out bedroom.**

**"Holy… .Oh my good god." I say when I see Arizona sitting on the bed in one of my silk shirts and suit.**

**"I was wondering what was taking you so long." She saysstanding and slowly walking over to me.**

**I don't know why but I looked over my shoulder then back at her. She walked passed me and closed the door and I jumped when I heard the lock click into place.**

**"Don't worry yourself your husband is busy in New York, I was sure he missed his flight." She says running her nose up my neck.**

**Oh my god she wants to play, she wants to play and by what I'm feeling between her legs she wants to play her masculine role of Nicole or Nico witch happens to be her choice of middle name over Brook.**

**"How did you get in?" I ask**

**"You can't tell me that you leaving that spare key on my desk was an accident. I'm your husband's partner in one of the biggest law frems on the west cost, I'm a smart lady."**

**I loved how her voice dropped and the way she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back into her.**

**"I don't think I can do this Nico maybe it a mistake… .I wasn't thinking. "I say playing along by pushing softly at her hands.**

**"I don't think you are, you have been chasing me for months Calliope. I tried to keep you away but you and those damn shirts and those eyes. The way you look at me in the office… It…feels… ..sinfully…good." She says popping each button on my short with each word.**

**She turned me around to look at her as she started to unbutton my jeans.**

**"Nicole." I say grabbing her hands in a tight grip**

**Arizona never dropped her act but she kept talking.**

**"Just because he won't touch you and just because you feel like you are unattractive. You are beautiful to me Calliope." She said cupping my face with her hand she pulled out of my grip.**

**She moved me back and sat me on the bed before crouching down and slowly pulling my boots off.**

**"There is nothing you could ever do or say to make me not want you. Nothing could ever happen to you to not want you."**

**She starts to pull my jeans off and when I saw the start of my prosedic I closed my eyes. I felt her lips on my thigh and then heard my jeans land somewhere. I felt her nimble fingers work the trap before pulling gently to relive the sucion.**

**"Undress me." She says**

**TBC**


	4. ¿Mi niña blanca le gusta cuando hablo su

Hello all Here is the next post, I know a few have been a little cranky that I left you hanging ;-)

So I do believe ya'll will be happy with the post.

I have to give some warning I guess that from this point on that Callie and Arizona may do some things in the bedroom that people may not if things start to get to be a little hot you may want to skip over it.

Don't worry They will stay faithful that will never change.

We do get to meet Kayla's girlfriend and she talks about kissing her but that is far as it goes, I don't feel comfortable writing anything behond that for a underage character.

* * *

Learning to live Arizona.

When she said undress me i didn't think once i was done i would see such a well endowed Arizona. I couldn't tell how long it was 8 or so inches? But it was thick and some how very Arizona like. She helped me up to the middle of the bed with great ease and care before wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling me to sit her legs around me she was sure to support me my putting her legs under mine before pulling me closer to where the strap-on was pressed between us.

"You are the most beautiful woman in this world Calliope its anyone's loss if they can't see past this." Her fingers ran up and down my right thigh before landing on my lower back.

"He won't touch me says I'm ugly a waste."

"He's wrong you hear me wrong."

Blue eyes locked on mine, I know she knows I'm talking about what i feel every day. I can't help how i feel about myself. I once stood tall on my own two feet now I tumble out of bed if I don't remind myself that i have to put on a leg.

"You're beautiful and i will spend forever telling you that." she said kissing up my neck.

And just like that our roll play was back on, Arizona Nicole Brook Robbins AKA Nico was making every nerve in me sing and she wasn't doing anything more than kissing my neck and ear. She nipped at my ear sending shock waves through me and making me thrust into her.

"Oh" the moan slipped out my mouth

"Oh yes"

An evil grin crossed her face and she reached between us, call me dump but i wasn't aware of what she was doing until i felt it. She lifted me with her girl arms and brung me down hard on her dick.

"Ow ow ow."

Hissing i tried to pull away but she held me in place, nothing more just held me there. Soon the pain and uncomfortable feeling left and was replaced by the low him of my heart in time with hers.

"it's a different feeling isn't it? " she asked lips brushing mine

"Yes very much so." I say as she kissed me.

"Ride me."

"What?"

"Ride me, I will help you." Arizona

Gone was the hard look in her eyes that was a sign that she wanted to play, and in its place was my wife. She was so invasive at times.

I thought about it for a moment before I started to move my hips. I was moving them in the same motion I was the first time I ever danced with her.

"Ohhhh fuck." She moaned letting her head fall back.

She remembers these moments it had us both on edge by the time we got back to our table.

"Oh our first dance Arizona do do you remember?" I ask

The room was getting increasingly hotter in such a short time. My motions became more steady and I wrapped one hand around her neck and into her blonde hair. My other hand grabbed on to her forarm as I started to trust and roll my hips harder.

"God yeas I remember." She panted Long with me.

Every pant and every thrust brings me to the edge I moaned and panted but I just couldn't get there.

"Fuck!"

Arizona pushed me back on the bed and in a swift motion was between my thighs again.

"I want you to cum." She growled trusting into me

She chanted that one line over and ove with evey trust amd with every thrust I moaned her name.

"I want you to cum."

I moaned uncontrollably and started to lick up her sweat, up her neck across her chin.

"I want you to cum."

Over her lips across her cheek til I reached her ear where I knew moans and hot breathing would get her. And it did her thrust staggered bit but she just re-positioned her hands holding her up.

"I want you to come."

I heard it over my own moaning and heavy breathing, her steady breath had changed and her grunts was becoming a moan.

" oh mierda a la mierda el amor, eres tan profundo que puedo sentir en mi pecho."

(oh fuck fuck love, you're so deep I can feel you in my chest.)

The moans became deeper I pulled back to look her in the eyes I was holding off my orgasm so she would come with me. Her eyes were close in deep conversation.

" mírame, mírame a los ojos de Arizona."

(Look at me, look me in the eyes Arizona.)

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I want you to cum." She moaned

She had lost all her reserve when I started moaning spanish into her ear.

" Ya lo sé, pero yo no voy a no sin ti."

( I know you do but I'm not not without you)

This was a game of will and dammit I'm going to win, or 50 50 as Arizona says.I pull her head down and star to speak in a hot gasp into her ear because she has again found what I like to call my second gspot all the way in the back of my pussy.

" ¿Vas a hacer que me corra mami? me vas a hacer cum todo sobre su gran polla grande?"

( You gonna make me cum mami? you gonna make me cum all over your big big dick?)

I knew it was dirty before I said it, but when her arms gave out on her and she had to wrap one around my shoulder and grab the head board with the other, I realized how dirty it was and that she liked it.

" ¿Mi niña blanca le gusta cuando hablo sucio con ella? Quieres correrte en mí ¿verdad, quieres llenarme con tu leche usted no? ¿Quieres que te la leche para la última gota antes de ir abajo en usted que usted no?"

( Does my white girl like it when I talk dirty to her? you want to cum in me don't you,you want to fill me up with your cum dont you? You want me to milk you for every last drop before going down on you dont you?)

"I want...I want you...I want tocum"

Her moans where whines now her body tense like every last muscle was coiled as tight as it could be.

" Cum para mí Sé que usted quiere, quiero que corras para mí Arizona."

( Cum for me I know you want to, I want you to cum for me Arizona.)

As soon as I said those words I simotaneously looped my tongue through the hooped earing pulling and ran my fringer down the crack of her ass and pressed on the puckered virginal hole that was there.

That made Arizona come completely undone.

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING DIRTY BITCH!"

I let go of her ear and pulled back to see if she was upset, maybe I went too far.

"Don't you dare stop don't stop you fucking dirty whore!" She growled in my ear.

I was so shocked that she liked it that I let go of my hold on my orgasm and I started to cum with her.

Deeper deeper deeper."

I felt my finger slip past the first ring of muscle and I held it there. She didn't stop coming until I milked her for all I could like I said then I helped her roll off me. Her body still shaking as she kissed any part of me she could.

"Don't move I'm going to get us some water ok" I say kissing her

"Ok."

That made me smile her voice was so dry I bet she felt like she swallowed sand.

I could feel her eyes on me as I put on my prosthetic and for the firs time I wasn't ashamed to have her watching me.

Her stomach gave a growl getting one back from mine in kind.

"And food?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"And food." I say putting on my bathrobe.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

ARIZONA

Oh god I didn't think Callie would let me do that to her. When I left her to run errands going to the adult sex store was not one of them. But my mood had changed and I did and my plans with it was planned, I was going to calm Callie be rough and controlling and an altogether asshole.

But that did last it couldn't last the second I laid eyes on her, I tried but failed instead she broke me made me work for it she did all the things I love and made me come apart in her hands. Hell I didn't think ever in my life that anal play would get me off the way it did. FUCK like most people I stayed away from it but leave it to Calliope to find something that I don't know I would like.

"So I'm a dirty bitch?" Calliope said when she came back into the room.

"I don't know what happened I couldn't stop it..."

"Arizona its fine it was hot and sexy and I hope you plan on talking like that a lot." She said

We ate our snack in the quite before curling around each other and falling into a well desired sleep. Buy I could feel Callie moving in her sleep trying to find the best spot but I was turning me on.

I woke an hour before I knew Tor and the girls would and slipped right out or bed and headed to the bathroom to run a shower. I returned to the bedroom and slipped my arms under Callie.

"What are you doing Arizona?" She asked.

"We are going to take a shower, and then we are going to have coffee and watch the sunrise before the kids wake up." I say moving us into the bathroom.

Our skin was sticky with dried sweat and cum, I stepped under the spray of warm water. The first thing I did was sit with her on my lap and start kissing her as I gently started to wash her.

"Why are you so sweet this morning?" She asked

"Because I wanted to." I say.

Calliope started to rub my shoulders.

"You are starting to getting ripped baby what are you doing at work?" She asks

"A special cocktail but I can't tell you."

We finished our morning routine and ended it on the porch with our coffees and Callie's favorite mix berries and fruits.

"I've been thinking about what you were saying a few weeks ago, about taking my dad's place in the run for president. Wouldn't that move you away from your work?" She asks.

"Honest I don't think I can't do this anymore." I say

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" She asks looking at me

"Let me fix that... I can't be here anymore, I've been working my ass off I really just want to be a mom." I say looking at her.

"I gave up on ever having a family and then Tor came along and I wanted to be sure that he was going to have the best life I could give him despite how he came to be. Then you and I, I don't know I wanted us to become more than just me living off you." I say.

"Arizona you're not living off me, you are my wife you don't have to work another day in your life for all I care." Callie says taking my hand.

So I smiled.

"Then let's do it, let's see if we can become the first same-sex couple in the white house." I say

"Why not we have Obama."

That's true we have Obama, let's hope that people are really ready for change that will come with Calliope. I know this is going to mean a lot of work for her and I. Callie never focused on our sexuality but as the norm I'm sure everyone will. But I'm sure Calliope will get them to look at the topics and not who she's married to.

"I love who I am and I will never hide it again but I don't want people to think because I am gay I'm going to start handing things out just because."

"You think that people to expect you to be handing everything to the gay community"

Callie gave a nod as she looked off into the yard, the workers are starting to let the horses out in the pins and take the cows out to pasture.

"I'm behind you in very thing you do." I say leaning over and kissing her.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

KAYLA

You would think my brother would come with me to the kids play but he wanted to stay home and I didn't stop him. Knowing Callie she was going to have him doing something when I get home and he will wish he went with me.

"Hey baby."

Morgan pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head, she wasnt very tall and people never thought she was her age until seeing her ID.

"So that's your little brother?" Morgan asked smiling as Tor talked with a little boy I knew from his school.

"Yes hes a hand full at times but I love sending time with him." I say smiling

"Where is your other brother?"

"He didn't come, I think he has to deal with somethings." I say

Morgan slipped her arm around me and nuzzled her nose into my hair. She had on a black beanie with a black Otep shirt, someone I had no clue who they where, black skinny jeans and black chucks. To say her favorite color is black would be an understatement. But with her long dark hair under her beanie to protect it from the freak rain shower we are having right now, she had a very androgynous look.

"Your not wearing a bra." I say laughing

"Didn't feel like it today, and really what for I don't have tits anymore."

"Not much." I say

Months ago she had became sick and discovered lumps in her breast, she never had much in the way of chest a small B cup at the most, but after test were ran she had what little she had taken out to percent the spread of cancer cells. By catching it so early she saved her life and the doctors say she only has a 3% to 0% chance of it coming back.

"They put some fatty tissue from my love muffin top in there, I'm fine."she says smiling

"Muffin top? There isn't a ounce of fat on you."

"No but my older sister Krista did and she helped me out, and look I will save a ton on underwear." She says smiling

I gave a shrugged and hugged her back before we went to find somewhere to sit as the play started.

The play was surprisingly funny and I enjoyed it just as much as Tor did, Morgan seemed too as well but as time passed her leg started to bounce letting me know she was getting nervous about going to meet Arizona and Callie.

"Are you ok, you don't have to meet them today." I say as kids start running around

"I'm fine and I need to do this your important to me, and now that you are safe and happy I want to meet them. I finally feel like we don't have to sneak around." Morgan says

"Kayla I'm ready, I asked Josh's mommy if he could sleep over. She said I had to ask moms... who are you?" He asked looking up at Morgan.

Morgan started to laugh as I took his hand.

"Morgan is my best friend Tor and she is coming to the house to meet mama A &C." I say as we make our way out the library.

"I parked over there I will meet up with you at the gas station on Market. " Morgan says giving me a kiss on the head and headed off in the detraction of her car.

As I turned on Market she pulled behind me.

"Do you think moms will let Josh spend the night?" Tor asked

"If you are good then I think they will say yes, but you have to be really good." I say smiling

I couldn't keep the smile off my face the family that I love was going to meet the person girl I love. I knew that people say I'm too young to know if I want to be with Morgan for the rest of my life, but I really do want to be with her that long. I want us to be like Callie and Arizona they have love as old as their grandparents and it lives on with don't have a love that old but I want it and I hope that Morgan wants something like that.

I stopped at the gate and punched in the code and watch as it slowly opened.

"I want to have a big sleep over with all my friends, and you and Morgan too. But not Malik."

"Why not Malik?" I asked as we made our way up the driveway.

"I don't think he likes me he said that Callie wasn't my real mom and that she was only using us to make herself look good Once she was done and I was just a bastard."

I was glad that I had already stopped the car because I was going to run Malik over. I jumped out the SUV and ran over and pushed him.

"I get that for whatever reason you are hating on this family but you will not bully my brother with words he doesn't understand let alone needs to be saying." I shoved him.

"I'm your brother hes a no body. " Malik said

I don't know what happened or where it came from but I punched him and hard the pain I felt in my hand after he fell to the ground was painful. But in the way that I realized that there is no getting him back.

"Whoa Kayla baby what are you doing?" Morgan asked pulling me away from him.

Callie and Arizona came rushing out the house, I looked down at Malik and noticed that he was bloody and his face was starting to swell.

"Whats going on!?" Callie yelled

"He called Tor and the girls bastard said they are no bodies...they are my family!"

Morgan held me loser to her chest as I tried to break free and kick him.

"No stop it just stop it will be ok."

I felt my body go limp before I looked over to see Arizona with a needle in her hand.

"Wha why?" I asked as sleep started to pull at me.

"I promise its ok." Arizona said kissing my head.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

ARIZONA

when Torres came running in the house yelling that they were fighting, the first thing I could say was 'Ugh'

Calliope and I were in the middle of a heated make out hidden away in the laundry room. I was so close to having her between my thighs wrapped around her head, but at the terrified screams of our son brung that to a stop.

When we reached the outside Kayla was in the middle of kicking the shit outta Malik a strange boyish girl trying to pull her off. I ran back into the house and got the needle that was for moments like this that I always hoped I would never have to use.

I returned in time to hear Kayla tell Callie what happened, I could feel my blood catching fire through my body. But there was no time for that I could see that Kayla was becoming harder for the unknown Girl to handle. Popping the cap on the syringe I stuck it into her arm and shot the Xanax into her, the way she was thrashing about it was going to kick in faster than normal.

Her body became limp and she turned those Callie brown eyes on me.

"Ma...Wha...Why?" She asked

"Its going to be OK I promise you." I say kissing her head.

"Oh thank god." The girl grunted

She scooped Kayla up in her arms and waited for me to tell her what to do.

"Oh this way, Torres Pick up your sisters things please." I ask

I lead the girl into the house and up stairs to Kayla's room where we put her in bed.

"Shes going to be out of it for the next 6 or so hours." I say putting a glass of water on the night stand.

"I've never seen her like that, I mean I know she is bipolar and manic depressive but I've never seen her like this. So angry and violent its scary." She say running her hand through Kayla's brown hair.

That's when I realized that the unknown girl had to be Morgan.

"I'm sorry, Morgan Von Jager De La Rosa." She says holding out her hand.

"Arizona Robbins Torres, and that raven haired beast you hear yelling is Callie." I say smiling and taking her hand.

"Wont she wake the little girls?" She asked

"No they can sleep through anything but I should get down there and stop her, She's an orthopedic surgeon that wrestles bulls and other large and heavy animals... she might hurt something." I say

We make our way down stairs to find that Callie has started on stitching up Malik's cuts.

"Ow Damn that shit hurts!" He says

"Does it look like I care if it hurts or not? Now hold still before you make me jab this thing in your eye and that would really hurt."

Callie's voice had a deep rumble to it just like the thunder that is coming and when you hear it you just know its going to be bad.

"Calliope this is Morgan Von Jager De La Rosa."

She looked up from what she was doing

"KayKats girlfriend?" she asked.

"KayKat?" Morgan asked.

Her eyes never leaving Callie's hands

"She likes Kit Kats."Callie said smiling

"That she does I got her a plastic see through bear full of the mini ones in my bag... Um Should you be watching what you are doing?" She asked

Callie glanced down to grab the scissors and cut the stitch before moving on to the next.

"I can do this with my eyes closed Green eyes...But that Bear in the freezer before it melts and sit down." Callie said.

It was quiet for a moment before Callie spoke again.

"Malik I don't know what you have against this family, I cant see what it is that we have done to wrong you. We didn't have to find you and we didn't have to adopt you, but we did because we felt it was the right thing to do and it would bring you and Kayla back together. But you have been a complete asshole since you have gotten haven't tried to talk to any of us but you some how have the balls to walk into my sons room and tell him all that crap that you told him."

I had to busy myself or I was going to go mad.

"So here is the deal you have one week, just one, to find out if you want to be here or not. If not I will send you back to Atlanta. If so you have to shape the fuck up and follow the rules.

TBC


	5. A dream?

Hello all here is the next post.

Now I want to say before you get to reading that I put a twist in this post and I'm going to run with it because I don't want to go on the normal story line but trust that things will stay the same just a little different and maybe a little familiar.

* * *

**CALLIE**

I sat alone in my office just thinking, I don't know what I'm thinking about but I was thinking. That's a lie I'm thinking about what a big ass mistake I just made by taking a chance on this kid. I don't know what I was going to do at this point, I gave him his last chance but I wasn't sure what I was going to do at this point.

"Calliope we could not have known this was going to happen."

I look up to see Arizona standing in the doorway she stepped in and closed the door with her foot. She had the girls in her arms she put Jane in my arms and sat on the couch next to me.

"All the information we was given pointed to him having a good life. His grandmother and his step mother's family all say his father treated him like a little prince, so all this is just him acting like an little shit like all kids do at his age."she says

"I cant have him here disrupting the family like this; Kayla was doing so good and now look at her upstairs in a drug induced sleep. What are we going to do with him?" I ask as I start to kiss Janeway's head.

"Dad has a friend from the Marines that runs a boot camp like place."

I look over at her and she was looking at my honorary Marine flag that I hung on my office wall. It matched the one on the flag pole outside under the American flag that Daniel had put up. He said that his little girl would not be with a woman that didn't have one. I guessed that was his way of saying I was OK even if I was a politician.

"Do you think that will help?"I ask

"The boy needs what we can give him and what his father wouldn't give him if it was right in front of him. Calliope we just made the biggest choice we could ever make in our lives we have worked all our adult lives for this moment. If everything goes off as planned and you win not only will you be the youngest President ever at 30 you will be the first female President. Malik cant be the thing that will stop you, not now you have been through so much and that didn't stop you. He has the potential of being a great young man and amazing man that will have his own family one day." Arizona says before taking my hand.

We sat there in there quiet just the four of us. I kept thinking about what she was saying and it all points to her being right, my wife was always right when it comes to things like this. 

"How about we put these two in the down so we can start dinner." Arizona says

I smile and leaned over and kissed her.

"You know your always right." I say

"Yep because I'm awesome. "

There was that dimpled smile that I loved.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

Morgan was a very sweet girl she was funny smart and about to be 18 in few months. Most would be pissed about that but how could I be when she is only a year older then her. Hell I'm a year older than Arizona and if I had known Arizona at that age I would be up her skirt so what does that matter to me.

"Thanks for the meal, I haven't had this good of a meal in forever, mom isn't this good of a cook." Morgan says.

Arizona smiled as she started to load the dishwasher while I washed the glasses.

"Can I stay the night, I'll sleep in the guests room, I just want to be near when she wakes."

I looked at her then to Arizona.

"Go ahead mama lion." Arizona says

"Morgan its the weekend you can stay as long as I get to speak with your mother. You don't have to sleep in the guess room you can bunk with Kayla as long as I have your word that if anything is going to happen is no more than kissing. "

"Calliope. "

"What look I can't say they cant kiss sex noooooo but kissing you cant stop that." I say.

Morgan's green eyes lit up and she stood from the table and pulled out her phone.

" let me get my mom on the phone. " she says.

I watched as she moved over to play with Tom.

"Your a sucker for young love." Arizona says wrapping here arms around me

"They love each other I don't know what it is but some thing tells me that she is good for Kayla." I say

" Umm OK here she mom... yes yes she knows im dating Kay...Mom here is Mrs Robbins Torres."

Morgan held out the phone to me.

"Her name is Mia. " she whispered.

"Hey Mia this is Arizona Kayla's mom..."

I watched Morgan watch Arizona closely biting her nail.

"Yes yes, My wife is on broad with this as well...Callie and I don't mind at all...yes well you are very welcome...well you relax and have a good weekend Morgan is here and she is safe...you too and your very welcome... good night."

Arizona hit the end button and handed her the phone back to Morgan.

"She says behave yourself and she loves you, and take your allergy medicine."

Morgan rolled her eyes at her mother's nagging but smiled anyway. We watched her grab her keys off the counter and head out to her car.

"Mama lion where did that come from?" I asked Arizona

"I don't know but its hot." She whispered wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

That sent Tor and the girls into a fit of laughter for whatever reason and we pulled away.

"I think its time for the Robbins Torres family to get ready for bed."I say walking over and taking Kes out of her chair.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**KAYLA**

The first thing I noticed as I woke was arms, arms wrapped around me pulling me close. The second thing was the smell of jolly ranchers and the smell Dior. I smiled when I realized it was Morgan sleeping behind me then I yawned.

"I hope you never lose that squeak." Morgan says nuzzling my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I asked your moms if I could stay the weekend, I wanted to be close by when you wake." She says as I rolled over and looked at her.

Her eyes was still closed letting me know that she was between awake and sleep, but closer to sleep the being awake. I watched her for a moment until she fell back to sleep. Kissing he softly on the lips I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom before heading down stairs to make me something to eat.

I looked at the clock on the stove before opening the fridge it was after 12 am and I was starving.

"They are sending me to some Marine boot camp."

I pull my head out the fridge to see Malik standing on the other side of the island.

"Am I suppose to feel bad about that?" I asked before going back to looking for something to eat.

I happily smiled when I found some stir fry.

"Maybe you should talk to them you talk to them maybe they wont send me." He said.

I put the plate in the microwave before slamming the door and punching in the numbers.

"No maybe you should act as if you have some kind of up bringing. You did this Malik not me, you came her dead set on being a asshole and I have no idea why you feel the need to rip this apart, this is a great family with loving people. I love it here and so should you Arizona and Callie are the most amazing people and so caring, they bring you here for me and all you have done since yo have gotten here is try to fuck this up for me. You should consider yourself lucky that they care enough to try and get you some discipline they could put you back where you have nothing."

I say before turning back to the beeping microwave.

"I don't get you why are you so wrapped around their fingers? They are not like us they don't know how it is to suffer like us." Malik said

"Suffered like us? Like us? Malik you don't know the first thing about suffering you grew up in a million dollar home in Milton Georgia, I grew up in some white trash trailer park on the Georgia South Carolina border. You had everything handed to you everything you could ask for you had, mother won the lottery and nothing changed. No wait one thing changed we moved from a trailer park where I was chained to a wall to Seattle where I was chained to a staircase. "

I pulled my choker off to revile the scar around my neck from where Arizona spent hours sewing the muscle and skin back together.

"This is suffering almost getting decapitated when mother pad locked a chain around my neck. Not just any chain one of those thin dog chains that cuts into the skin if it wraps around you too tight. Or how about losing an foot or getting beat with a electrical cord that's plugged into the wall while chained to a metal table...That's suffering Malik not that shit you call suffering. Getting every damn thing you could ever want while I fought for every damn thing I got, and I have the scars to prove it." I say grabbing my plate and moving past him.

"I'm going to fight for everything I have here too I will fight anyone and that means you Malik. " I say before sitting down to eat.

I looked him in the eyes as I put food in my mouth he looked at me before his shoulders dropped and he walked away.

I sat alone eating and thinking about what I had just said to him I didn't notice that I had started to rub the scare on my neck.

"I find myself doing that too."

I look up to see Callie standing on the other side of the kitchen, she had on some baggy joe boxer pajama paints and a hello kitty tshirt that I'm sure be longs to Arizona.

"Oh um yeah."

"What are you thinking about?" She asks walking over.

"Nothing really I woke up hungry. "

Oh I was very hungry for something I promised them I wouldn't do so now I'm eating.

Callie gave a snort as she walked over to the table with her bottled water.

"I was 16 once too I wake up next to a very sexy woman every day..."

"Ughhh mom don't..." I grunt.

"What I'm telling you that I understand that you have feelings and needs so don't be all ewww mom with me. Anyway I heard what you said to Malik and I'm glad you stood up for yourself and this family." She says

"I cant lose this family you guys are the best thing that has ever happen to one ever has ever cared about me the way you and Mama Zona have do." I say

Callie smiled and stood.

"Kayla you are our daughter we love you and that wont change, I wish Malik would see that. But I cant change that, and hes right we are going to send him off to boot camp but its more or a military school. This isn't just for the summer until he graduates high school, we gave him the choice here or private military school. He picked going back to Georgia and that's not an option."

"I know, I'm not upset about that its that hes so damn spoiled what the fuck." I grunt out

"Hey language Kay, now go back to bed."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**ARIZONA**

I felt Calliope get up and leave and while she was gone I stripped down to nothing and covered myself in the sheets. I wasn't sure why but I was so hungry for her id swear if she was a man id say I was pregnant. I've put on the pounds and I'm working out daily.I look down at my naked stomach to see a pooch that seemed to pop up from nowhere.

"No no more babies. " I say

"Why no your so sexy when your pregnant. "

Callie closes the door behind her and smiles at me when she sees that I have nothing on but a sheet.

"Ohh what are you doing?" She asked moving over to the bed.

"I got cold." I say as she pulled off her pajama pants 

I started kissing her neck and shoulders when she sat down.

"So you took off your clothes. " she says sitting back on the bed and pulling off her shirt.

"Well I thought you could warm me up." I say kissing her smiling lips.

Callie pulled me onto her lap and my center came into contact with her rock hard abs making me sigh when she pulled me closer.

"Well I did leave the window open because it was so hot...there is a breeze and all."

She started to rub my lower stomach as she kissed my neck. She didn't give me any warnings before she just pushed two fingers into me.

"I love the sound you make when I do that, its so primal. " she says

"I love when you do that, I love it when you make me yours, when you take me without asking." I say wrapping my hands in her hair.

Long strong fingers rubbed slowly along my walls looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Shhhh you will know it when I find it and so will I."

I couldn't help but pant as she started rubbing then she hit it, a scar from when I was attacked.

"Calliope..."

I always knew it was there but chose to forget about it but Callie found it and made the feeling of dread come back.

"No hush..."

She looked me in the eyes as she started to rub over it, it felt good but I felt so ashamed for getting pleasure from something that reminds me of all the pain I went trough.

"You are mine Arizona do you understand, mine, nothing in this world will change that. Not Mark or Alejandro will change that, this scar is mine I'm marking you as mine!"

She ran her nail painfully over it and I knew it was enough to make me bleed. I hissed but I didn't take my eyes off hers. She pulled her finger from between us and as I suspected there was blood mixed with my cum

"Calliope!?" I yelped when she sucked her fingers into her mouth.

Then as fast as she could she slipped them back into me and started a strong trust. It was painful at first but soon the pain slipped away to pleasure. Just as I was getting into it Callie slipped down between my legs and started to tease my swollen lips.

"God you taste so good. " she says

My eyes widen and I grabbed onto the head-broad as her nails dug into my hips.

"Oh god Callie. " I whispered

Taking one hand off the head broad I grabbed onto dark hair and started to rock down on her tongue. I could feel the tip of her freakishly long tongue rubbing my cervix. It wasn't painful like going to the gynecologist, it felt so good.

Calliope inhaled deeply at my desire as she worked her way closer to making me cum. It has always been a job in itself to make that happen, but Callie always knew how to make it happen.

"God you smell so damn good, if it was up to me I would never leave here."

I couldn't stop the growl that slipped from my lips as I started to grind down on her tongue and fingers

She growled as she slid her hands back to cup the butt cheeks. Almost burying her nose in more to inhale as much as she could.

It was so good she had me painting and moaning.

"Please Calliope let me come.." I begged

Before she could do anything my pager went off.

"Noooooo" I moan

Callie's head fell back onto the pillows, I was trying to catch my breath when my phone started to ring. Rolling off the bed I grabbed my phone.

"Robbins Torres?"

"Arizona there a bad storm coming up from the south, they are the first wave of transports are coming in and the storm is hours away." Chief Weber said

I jumped up and moved over to the window and looked out the dark sky looked calm.

"All hands on deck Torres." He says

"Yes I will be there in 45 minutes. " I say before hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Calliope asked sitting up

I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv before running to the closet

" A big storm is coming in you need to call Lu and the workers and get them out to be sure everything is sacred." I say pulling on my scrubs knowing I wont have time to change when I get there.

'Again this is a freak storm coming up from the south and should hit the Seattle area around 12noon depending on the winds.'

I came out to see Callie up looking at the weather man on tv while making the calls.

"I'm coming with you." She says

"No you stay here, I will call mom and dad and send them up this way if it should flood again you all will be fine." I say kissing her.

"Call me?" She asked.

"Always." I say before running out the room.

I ran into the girls room kissing them and then Tor's.

The feel like something big was coming and I wasn't going to like it. 

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**KAYLA**

I fell I fell and busted my ass as Morgan and I made a run from the stables to the house. And it wasn't any old fall, it was a going in for home plate slide that left me under Daniel's truck. Oh it was very funny I couldn't stop laughing as Morgan pulled me from under the truck. Callie was already doubled over laughing on the porch as we made out way to the front door.

What wasn't funny was Barbra making Morgan strip off our muddy clothes on the porch so we wouldn't track mud in the house. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as we stood there wet muddy clothes in our arms. She really was beautiful perfect long torso not a scar in site expect for the barely there scars from where they removed her breast.

And that's all I could think about while in the shower I was covered in scars from where I was beat with belt and live electrical cords while tied to something. Or the belt or whatever mother could find at that moment.

"Do you think mom is ok?" Tor as looking up from his book shortly after I came back from the shower.

"She mean she'll be fine." Malik says from his chair across the room.

Even still after talking about everything we talked about yesterday, or this morning, he still chooses to separate from the group. Everyone may think its just because he likes where he is but I know him, I know his game and what he is doing.

Callie granted and put down her coffee and reached in her pocket.

"Hey its mommy." She said

I don't know why but I jumped up and ran over to Callie, then I stopped and thought about it.

"What the hell." I mumble and go back to my seat next to Morgan.

"You know it is ok to be happy and excited that she calls." Morgan says kissing my head.

Callie walked over and gave me the phone before winking at me.

" Hey never be ashamed to be happy I call home Kayla, your my kid too." Arizona says

"Ok"

"Anyway be sure Calliope takes something for pain she wont say when shes in pain but she starts to rubs her thigh and she will say shes tired. Drop it in her drink if need be she wont take it on her own because it will make her sleep and she doesn't want to do that unless im home." Arizona says

"Ok when will you be home?"

"I... its gett...but I love all of you..."

The line went dead and I couldn't help but frown at the phone.

"She said she loves us.. then the line went dead." I say

"Ok I think we all should get hunker down and get ready for the storm." Barbra says hugging Jane to her chest.

" yay, can we make a fort?" Tor asked

"Sure can but over there your mommy would kill me if there are little foot prints on her good couch pillows." Callie says rubbing her thigh.

"How about I make lunch..." I say

"Yah I'm going to lay down." Callie says and just as soon as she was out of site I ran to where Arizona keeps her pain medication and start to make Callie's lunch. 

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**CALLIE**

The thump of something woke me and I looked around the dark room and I reached out for Arizona and coming up empty handed. There was a loud crack and a loud thump. I reached over and pulled on my leg before going to the the rain I could see that the large tree next to one of our stables had fallen crushing half of it.

Putting on my shoes I made my way out side in just shorts and a tshirt, the rain was warm and so was the high winds, and that was strange.

"Lu!?" I called over the wind

"Callie go back in side!"

"No I have to help!"

"You can't, we are moving the others Angus..."

I ran past him and I would be surprised if I wasn't in a rush to get to Angus. I could hear him just as soon as I got to the door, people rushing around to get the other horses out to the other stable with as little injury as possible. This couldn't be happening its not possible.

I heard and looked through the downed wall to see the large tree next to the house fall.

"No no no no no no no!" I yelled when it took out most the house

* * *

I sat up in the middle of the bed covered in sweat,It was an dream a very odd around the room, Things didn't look normal I reached over and turned on the light and looked around this wasn't what I remember this isn't my room

"What the hell?" I say

Pulling back the covers to see both my legs reaching over I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on and I gabbed myself in the leg.

"Son of a BITCH!" I yelled when pain shot through my leg.

My door swung open and someone ran in.

"Are you ok Madame President?"

"What?" I ask

The woman walked over closer to the bed.

"Yes yes im fine." I say

"Um what happen?" I ask

"You was complaining about having a headache so you went to bed right after your call from the Queen of England. "She said

"What time was that ummm."

"Grey, Lexie Grey, and that was at 8 it is now 3 am." Lexie said

I shook my head laying back down and after promising Lexie nothing was wrong she left the room.I turned off tye light and rolled back over to look at the empty side of the bed.

"Arizona. " I whispered reaching out and touching the pillow.

I was going crazy I just know it every night the same dream with the same woman. Every morning I wake unsure of where I am and feeling like something was missing.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**ARIZONA**

This was crazy im on a trip with my 7th grade class to the nation's capital, this trip was a year in the making and took up all my free time, this was a once in a life time trip for these kids and for me as well. A number of my honor students was picked to have dinner with the youngest and the first female President in US history.

They beat out other schools from around the United States for this chance. We spent the week going to see the sites and having a great time in my book.

"Miss Robbins do you think The President will be nice?"

"I'm sure she will be." I say.

It was me 4 other parents and 20 students making our way to the White House for dinner. I looked back out the window as the bus rolled along, I had the same dream again that I have been having since seeing the now president. I pushed it aside and told myself that it was just because she was a very attractive. Ok more then attractive she was down right sexy, and I just got out of an long sexless relationship with a woman who found that Valentines day was the best time to tell me she was leaving me for my brother and that she was pregnant with his child.

I never thought in my life time that Tim would do that do me, we was so close always had been but now not anymore. I went to him and told him all about Veronica and all the time he was sleeping with her.

"We are here." The driver says turning off the bus and opening the door.

We unloaded and was taken into the White House where we went through security and had a tour. Soon we found our way into the dinning room where everyone took there seats and started to talk among each other. Excited whispers filled the room and I couldn't help but smile at the smiling faces.

"Excuse me everyone I would like to let you know that Madam President will be a little late for dinner by 10 minutes she had to take a call." An tall man with great black hair said with a smile.

The whispers got louder with different reasons why and who she would be on the phone.

"Hello everyone im so sorry im late."

I look up at the so very familiar voice and we locked eyes as she took her seat across from me. She paused but only for a split second she kept looking at me like she knew me I mean really knew me, like I have seen you naked know me. And that made me blush and look down.

"Well how is everyone doing?" She asked

"Fine Madame President." Everyone says

"How about this one time everyone calls me Callie, that way we can get to know each other just like we would if I was having an regular dinner." She says

The kids had an amazing time with Callie she talked about her childhood and how she had been in the world of politics. She talked about the farm she always wanted and how she didn't know that this was what she wanted to do when when she was younger.

"Ok I had a great night feel free to have a little extra cake and I will see you all before you leave." Callie says smiling

A chorus of Awws filled the room.

" im sorry I would lobe to talk more with everyone but I'm am an hour late for my call with my parents. " she says

We watched as she left the room she stopped to talk to the man with the nice hair before waving at everyone and leaving.

We all sat around talking and finishing our dinner when the man walked over to me

"Madame President would like to speak to you." He said smiling

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No everything is just fine she would like to speak with you."he says

Slowly standing I follow him out the room everyone stopped talking and watch ed me as I left.

"Miss Robbins I assure you that there is nothing wrong she just wants a word with you." He says as my eyes darted around when we finally

came to a stop outside a door.

"This is as far as I go, go right in." He says opening the door.

I walked In and looked around, this was an private office and it was beautiful, I was amazed at the rich woods and soft leathers.

"Arizona."

I turn to see the President enter from another door.

"Madame..."

"No please call me Calliope...Callie"

"Calliope, that's a beautiful name" I say.

"Thank you...I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you."

She walked closer to me and narrowed her eyes on me.

"Feel like you, like I know you, but I know I have never meant you."

I looked into her eyes and her hand came out and cupped my cheek her thumb softly rubbing it.

Something in her eyes look so familiar and comfortable and I felt save standing here in front of this stranger. The most powerful woman in the world was standing before me looking at me like she couldn't live without me.

"Madame President im sorry to come in here like this there is a crisis and they need you on the line now." A short woman said walking in.

"Ok Bailey have Miss Robbins taken back to her group." Calliope says.

I'm led back to the group and we are led back to the bus taking us more that 15 minutes before we started to load onto the bus.

"Miss Robbins. "

I turned to see the man with the nice hair.

"This is for you." He says handing me a single Orchid potted and a letter.

"Thank you..."

"Shepherd, Derek Shepherd."

"Thank you Derek." I say smiling at him and climbing on to the bus.

The kids and parents was so wrapped up in there own conversations that they didn't even think they noticed me or the Orchid.

As the bus started on its way back to the hotel I opened the letter and read it.

Arizona,

There is something in me that you and I know each other, There isn't enough time to explain but I want there to be. In a weeks time I will send someone to you and you can give them a yes or no on whether or not you would like to continue talking to me. I know this is strange and out of the blue the President doesn't just ask to talk to you the way I want to talk to you. So please think it over and I hope you say yes.

Calliope

PS

I have a feeling that you love orchids.

I smiled at the letter and ran my fingers softly over the blue petals and looked out the window. Yes I had to think about this, the dreams the fantasies all of it had to be more then what it was. It had to mean more then just some dreams. I don't know what I was going to say in a week but I know I want to say yes.

TBC

Ok OK I know its crazy and your all like WTF Carmela!?

It was just an Idea i had after waking up one morning I got to thinking that Dreams can last from seconds to about 20 in that short time depending on how realistic it is you can feel like you have done so much, from hours to years in just one nights sleep.

Some may not like that idea but I do and like I said Im going with it. Things will stay the same but you just have to go with it to see how it happens.


	6. Video Date

_**Hello everyone I'm back again with my next post also I am glad you enjoyed the last post. **_

_**Before we begin I would like to say a few things.**_

_**1) If you noticed I have talked about past Presidents and I will talk about the Middle East in this post, I have and will talk about there ages. I didn't want to stray too far from the time now simple because I like to take from things that can happen daily and spin them to fit .**_

_**2) I have no Clue at all about politics and no really understand half the shit they say without having to sit and think about it for a please don't take anything I say about it to heart...I say this because there is some talk about this that have happen and things that I have made up, and honestly I think I would do the same things if I was President.**_

_**3) I have taken an idea from one of my older stories and used it in here,because I think that it adds to the idea that I have...**_

_**And **_

_**4) I think this post has a lot of talk about Arizona or maybe not enough...Anyway I will dive more into there lives in the next post.I have to work on Callie's back story.**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Arizona**

On the ride back to Boston gave me seven or so hours to think about what happen the night it so bad to have the President of the free world running after you?

"See you on Monday Miss Robbins!" the kids called as I made my way to my Acadia Denali

I waved back and smiled as one of the Fathers helped me put my bags in the back.

"Have a good relaxing weekend Miss Robbins." He said smiling at me.

I hate Mark Sloan he is forever trying to get into my bed even though he is married.I climbed inside and slammed the door and started on my way, I didn't want to be late picking up Tor and Kayla from my parents. The drive through town was quiet due to it being well after 8 on a Friday night, so that meant the rods would be busy with club goers.

"Are you kidding me." I ask no one when I seen Tim's car parked outside.

I pulled in and made my way up to the house greeting Goldie mom and days yellow lab before opening the door.

I could hear peoples voices coming from the back of the house where the kitchen was.

"Kayla Torres I'm home." I called smiling when I heard the sound of feet making there where why through the house.

"Hey Mom!" Kayla says hugging me.

Torres did the same thing wrapping his tiny arms around my leg.

At 29 I have to say they are the best things that could have ever happen to was my fist love she was just like me even if she had her mothers brown hair I had her at 21 when Veronica was 27 and swore to me that she couldn't have kids. Then at 25 I had Torres thinking if I gave her one more kid it would fix our partnership that was beginning to show cracks. And now at almost 30 I was single with two kids that didn't understand why there mother didn't want anything to do with them or why she was now living with there uncle.

I was busy giving them much need hugs and kisses after being gone most of spring break, when Tim came into the room.

"Zona hey." He said with a smile.

I looked up at him from my crouched place on the floor before I stood.

"Hey how about you guys go get your things,I was thinking we hit the movie store and get some new blurays for our movie weekend." I say smiling.

Kayla grabbed Torres' hand and they walked away, at 8 she was very smart for her age and she knew when I was about to say somethings I didn't want them to hear.

"Zona..."

"I don't have much of anything to say to you Tim." I say walking past him

"I don't know why you are acting like this.."

"Oh you don't? or are you saying that because you want mom to see you as some golden boy? Because I know you haven't the balls to tell The colonel."

"Arizona..."

"No mom no Tim has been acting like I'm the one that pushed Veronica away, well I didn't hell I didn't even know she slept with men until February when she poured her guts out to me about how sorry she was that she had been sleeping with Tim for 6 years, oh and shes having his child too."

Mom looked over at Tim with a shocked look on her face.

"Is this true Timothy?" She asked

"Yes but..."

"There is no buts Tim, I came to you from the beginning with my fears and how I was scared she was cheating on me. And what did you tell me?"

"That if you couldn't fine any other women then she wasn't." He said

"That's right and I didn't find any other women, I didn't find anything because I dint know she slept with men and I damn sure didn't think she would be sleeping with my brother."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Did you once in all these years think about what this would do to me, did you ever think to yourself Oh hey here is my little sister crying her eyes out to me about her relationship maybe I shout open my mouth?"

I reached in my bag an pulled out the open envelope that I had spent most my trip thinking about every day and night with the exception of last night.

"You married her, you married the mother of my children the woman that I gave most of my adult life to."

"We all know what you had doesn't count." he snapped.

It was like his words reached out and punched me in the gut before slaping me.

"Come on kids, we don't want to be late." I called fighting to hold back my tears.

"Arizona I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Tim said

"I'll call you in the morning mom." I say taking Tor's bag from Kayla

"Zona I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please just just wait please." He said following me.

"No Tim you did mean it or you wouldn't have said it, and the sad fact is I believe that's what you told yourself all these years. And let me tell you How I and any othe gay or lesbian or any of us feels it matters it matters to us. All i wanted was to be treated like any other person who I love not mattering to anyone, and I know I wont get that from most the world but I expected it from my family." I say before getting in the SUV.

I looked back to double check that Kayla and Tor was buckled safely in before starting the engine and pulling out.

"Mom?" Kayla called.

"Yes sweetie?" i answered whipping at the tears that was slipping down my cheeks.

"Can we skip the movie store, We have tons of movies on Netflix that we can watch. Plus I'm tired." she says

I couldn't help but smile she always knew when I didn't want to do something.

"Sure sweetie, I'm a little tired myself." I say

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

* * *

**CALLIE**

Arizona that's all I can think about when I was given the time, and even when I'm working she isn't far from my could be a dangerous thing for someone who cant multi-task but that was my life.

"So as I was saying the middle east is getting a little jumpy about our troops still being there I believe its time to finish what Obama started and pulled them out of there." Meredith said

"We cant do that."

"And why cant we Do that Mr. Flyn?" I asked

"The house will not go for that." he says

"The House or the Republicans?" I asked

I was the fist Independent Party President voted into office since Washington so to me the views of the Democrats didn't come before the Republicans or vice best for America was what was important to me and that's how I won the election, not by making promises that in some way I couldn't keep. But by being truthful about wanting to do whats right for the United States.

"Mr Flyn we have spent billions and well into the trillions of Dollars in the middle east alone since all this begin, it is time That we bring them home. Get them the help that they may need to deal with the horror they have been through and start focusing more on protecting our borders. the longer we are there the more there government will lean on us to do the work for them, Not to say they wont do it themselves."

"So your going to give in to the Democrats demands?"

"No I am giving the American people the safety and peace that they need and arm forces are stretched thin as it is, so far since I have started my campaign until now we have and more than enough attacks on our boarders. Too many TSA accidents and shootings at Airports, we have had threats from home grown terrorist and our own men and women with PTSD because there isn't enough money to get them the mental health treatment they need. Now MR FLYN if we are dumping money into a issue that is no longer our problem so to say, are we to come up with the money to fund these other issues that need to be addressed?" I asked.

"We can make cuts..."

"You have to be kidding if we make anymore cuts we wont have anything left for the public." Yang said.

"No more Cuts." I say sitting back in my chair

This was always the part of the job I hated, I never wanted to use my power to make people do what was right.

"In the end I have the final say, And I say bring them home stop spending much needed jobs over seas and stop worrying about every one before our need to maintain good relationships with our allies and build up our credit rating with other countries. There is no way in the world that we can keep sending out troops and money we don't have to every corner of the world."

"So your saying abandon everyone?"

"No I'm saying we can Not jump into everyone's issues just because we are the most powerful Military in the up did you have everyone fighting your fights for you?" I asked

When no one answered I went on.

"Jumping into everyone's fight is leaving us open to attacks and leaving us with weak links in the chain. Now I'm I'm not saying that we don't help people that's not what America is about, but we don't go running in guns blazing the second there is trouble in the air."

"You you may lose points with the public over this" Owen said

"That may happen, but once the taxes go down and more jobs are available and we fix the issues we are having at home then they will understand the reasoning behind it." I say.

Once the meeting was over with I retreated back to the oval office to finish off the days work. My mind went right back to Arizona, she is so beautiful and funny. when ever I think about her my insides twist up in knots in a good way of course. I didn't dream of her last night but I didn't stop thinking about her. I also couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to be here with me no matter what people had to say about it.

"Hey you look lost in thought." I looked up to see Derek standing at the door.

"Yeah its nothing."

"No its not your thinking about Miss Robbins. She is a very smart and good looking woman." He said

"Ok yes I am, but I don't really want to talk about it. But I do need you to get Kepner."I say pulling out a pen and paper.

"Why whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just need her to do something for me that I know she can do." I say starting to write the letter.

I could see Derek watching me as I wrote.

"Callie I have known you for as long as I can remember and I never seen you as dare I say in love with anything as you are this woman."

"Say what?" I ask looking up at him.

"Hear me out, you have been talking to me about this woman since you have been dreaming about here. And last week you found this strange woman of your dreams, I want you happy but I also want you safe." He says.

"I know you do, but I cant give up on this because of who I am. I would do the same thing if I wasn't the President." I say

I finished the letter and putting it envelope, letting out a sigh I waited for Kepner to come into the office.

"Yes Madame President?" she asked

April Kepner was a good woman dependable and smart, she was my personal assistant that I pay for out of my own pocket.

"Come with me I need you to do something important." I say standing and leaving the room with letter in hand and April right behind me.

"I want you to take a trip to Boston and go to pick up the biggest blue and orange roses that you can get. Then I want you to take this to St Patrick's Middle School and do not give it to anyone but Arizona Robbins,OK." I say handing her my personal credit card and the letter

"Gottcha, anything else?" She asked.

"Yes wait for an answer, I don't care how long it takes you wait." I say.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

* * *

**ARIZONA**

Its been a week and just like the letter said Callie sent someone for here answer, I was in the middle of my last class of the day when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Arizona the office asked me to bring her down here." Teddy says.

A large bouquet of blue and orange roses started to make its way into the room.

"Arizona Robbins these are from Iphegenia, she asked me to stay here for your answer. Be it that your at work Here is my number and the name of the hotel I will be staying at, Call whenever you have your answer." she said smiling placing the roses on my desk.

"Um well thank you...April." I say looking at the card.

"OOOOOOOooo" The class said looking at the roses.

"Ok ok lets get back to work." I say feeling the blush climbing up my neck.

The rest of the class was filled with a test that I had been planned all week. I couldn't help but look at the roses that was on my desk, I noticed a letter among the blue and orange roses. Reaching up I picked it out and opened it.

_Arizona,_

_I'm in so much danger of passing out with the thought of waiting any longer for your in my life have I felt so captivated by such a woman, your beauty has some how been reviled to me in my dreams before I have ever laid eyes on you. Your smile branded on my soul the feel of your soft skin burnt into my hand. The physical memory of looking into your eyes makes me yearn for you, your sent dare I say congers up feelings that I will not dare to share at this point._  
_If I have over stepped the line I apologize and hope you except that._

_Calliope_

Oh god this woman was a a charmer and a romantic if my answer was no before then it would be yes now. I folded it and put it back be for the bell sounded.

"Please put your test on my desk and have a good weekend." I say as they all stood and filed out the room

"So who are the flowers from?"

I look up from putting the test in my bag to see Teddy leaning on the door.

"Just from someone I meant on the trip is all." I say trying to pick up the flowers.

"Let me help I have already put my things in my car." She says

"I want to tell you Teds but I don't know where this is going. Shes trying to woo me and I want her too but..."

"Veronica did a number on you,I know but Arizona you are a great woman and you should be with someone that wants to be with you. Talk to her tell her what has happen and what you are all about. Let her make the choice if she wants that you have been wronged but you should be able to be happy." Teddy said

I hated when Teddy was right, she was the only one to keep things real with me.

"Ok I will, But right now I have to go pick up my babies." I say as Teddy put the vase on the floor in the front passenger side.

She gave me a smile and a hug before I left, on the drive I thought about what Teddy said. I should talk to Callie not send her a letter but talk to her personally.

Pulling up to the school Kayla and Tor stood with another large group of kids waiting to be picked up by parents that get off work after they get out of school.

"Well hello Arizona how was your week?"  
One of the other teachers asked.

"It was long, I have a call I need to make and I have been thinking about it all week." I say smiling.

"Well I hope it goes well for you." She says

I look back at Tor as I start on the road, he looked a little pale.

"Hey buddy whats wrong?" I ask him not taking my eyes off the road.

"I don't feel good." He says softly

That was a sign that he really didn't feel good, Torres was not a quiet child. He gave me hell for nine months and came screaming out of me and haven't been quiet since unless he is eating or sleeping.

"Yeah I think he ate too much junk, Robbie had a birthday party." Kayla said

"Well we are almost home when we get there you can lay down." I say

I we didn't live far from the schools in a nice neighborhood good for start up family, the three rooms wasn't every big and I had to do a lot of work with painting and the yard but it was worth it. And it was all I could afford since the large house I once lived in was in Veronica's name. Teddy helped me with everything and we even got into a big fight over all the electronics she put in the house.

She said it was her right as godmother and rich best friend to do things like that. The new SUV was a gift from the Colonel to start the new year since my Old Ford died over the Christmas holiday.

So pulling into our small driveway I took Tor in and got him in bed before going back out to get my roses alone made me make two trips but I got them in and set them on one of the tables out of the way of the view of the TV.

"Wow mom those are nice where did they come from?" Kayla asked

I looked at her for a moment before asking her the question I was going to have to ask at some point.

"Kayla how would you feel about me going out with someone?" I ask

"Fine as long as its not Mother." she said not looking up from her book.

"What?" That was a shock to me.

Putting her book mark in her book she closed it and sat it next to her on the couch.

"Mom I know that you work hard at keeping bad things from Tor and I but I know what happen. I know Mother slept with Uncle Tim and I know that I will have a brother or sister, its really strange to think about but I know. I want you to be happy mom...I don't think I have ever seen you happy outside anything that has to do with me and Tor." She said then went back to her book.

See too smart for her own age.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

* * *

**CALLIE**

April called me last night and told me that Arizona wanted to speak with me personally. At first I thought she wanted to let me down in person then April told me that she said something about telling me something important. Something that she didn't want to say over the phone.

So I set up a call via my personal laptop to April's laptop, You don't have too much of a privet life when you are the President of the free I'll be damned if i didn't try to have one.

And that's all I thought about all day its Saturday and there is no impending doom so I'm hanging around the White House doing nothing and reading, But trying to do anything personal around here with people running about always ends in that being cut short

"Hello Madame President." Lexie said walking up to me.

I looked at my watch and back at her she wasn't due back from her day off til night shift.

"Wow I lost track of time, its 8 already?"

"Yes Ma'am are you late for something."

"Almost." I say standing and making my way down the hall.

"Is there anything you need Ma'am." Lexie asked.

"No but I will let you know if that change." I say stopping at my room door

"Ok well good night Ma'am." Lexie say

"Good night Grey." I say

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

I don't know why I'm so nervous this has never happen to me ever in my life. I walked around my desk before setting down and looking at the screen before running my hand through my hair.

"Hey Boss, you ok you look like your going to be sick."April says once she was on screen.

"I'm fine just nervous..." I grumble

"Well it will be ok shes a great she asked me over for dinner since I was going to be here anyway. She has a great taste in wine I mean really great, its amazing." she says then took a sip from a wine glass

"Don't get drunk Kepner you are on the clock."

"Oh I'm not."

She said she wasn't but shook her head that she wasand I knew that she was for sure drunk.

"She wants to talk to you so I'm going to leave you two alone." she said walking away.

Arizona step in front of the camera and stopped before sitting in the chair.

"Hey." I said softly

"I have kids."She blurts out.

"You have kids?" I ask

"Yes from my last relationship, she cheated on me with my brother and is now having his child. God I don't know why I am telling you all this. I mean you should know and I would never hide the fact that I have kids from anyone I love them more than anything in this world. Not to say I couldn't love anyone just as much given the chance I'm sure I could...what are you smiling about?" She asked

"You are so cute when you babble."

"Oh."

I smiled at her nervousness it was refreshing and sexy, something I don't get in this world.

"I'm glad that you told me you have kids that show that you are honest and clear on the things that should be addressed. Tell me about them please." I say

Arizona smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well I have a boy and a girl, my oldest is Kayla shes 8 and so smart she reads books that 7th grade level and loves to draw. And Torres he's 4 and always into any and everything, I don't think he knows what the word quiet is or how to do it. Both are like me when it comes to wanting to know everything." Arizona says her blue eyes glowing bright

"How is it someone can be stupid enough to let you go?" I asked after a few hours of talking.

This woman was more than just amazing she was more then my dreams could ever show me.

"I don't know, I never saw it coming."She says

I knew from the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about that just yet.

"We her loss."

she smiled a big dimpled smile before looking away.

"Shouldn't you get to bed its after 1." she says making me look over at the clock

"Yeah I guess I should I have to be up for Mass."

"I'm Jewish." She says

"Good to know...I enjoyed talking to you and would like to again soon."

"Me too but I don't suspect that we will get many of these." Arizona says

"No but I do enjoy a good hand written letter now and then." I smile

"Good because I like to write."

We sat there looking at each other smiling like two fools until someone made a sound making us both jump.

"Mommy I don't feel good and Im hungry."

A little blue eyed boy came into view and instantly I knew him, the same little boy from my dreams sat in front of me.

"I should go, be sure to keep April there so she can sleep it off." I say.

"I set her up on the couch." Arizona said

"Ok good night Arizona."

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

* * *

**ARIZONA**

Monday came around and I was on cloud nine, I sent April on her way back to DC with a letter that I spent most of Sunday writing. I mean what do you say to the worlds most eligible bachelorette that no one knows is gay? But I Came up with something and I hopped she enjoyed reading it..

"Hey what you up to?" Teddy asked walking in to the teachers lounge.

"Making a few copies of work sheets... Teddy do you believe in love at fist site?"

"I do, I fell in love with my College roommates Step sister the second I saw her." Teddy says pulling out her papers

"What happen?"

"Umm well we had this torrid affair from January to October then that was it."

"Why?" I had never heard this before.

"Addison comes form a snobby family that the only thing they are concerned about other than there money is reputation and what people thought about them. Her coming out as gay just wasn't on her list of things to do, I saw how much it was hurting her to have to live the way she was so I just...We agreed that it was for the best. Last I heard she married some rich guy name Derek Shepherd." She says

I looked up at her at the sound of the name there was no way it could be the same guy.

"Derek Shepherd?" I ask

"Yea some hot shot guy from Washington working in politics." She says.

"Oh, I um I meant him I think." I say

"You meant Derek?" She asked

"Yea has really nice hair?"

"That's him." Teddy says sitting back in her chair

"I watched him he was ok until this redhead came around and then he looked like she ripped his balls off."

Teddy turned and looked at me before jumping up and landing in front of me.

"You saw Addison?"

"I don't know I didn't ask her name I didn't even talk to her I just saw her from across the room. She was very pretty red hair and blue green eyes." I say

I never seen her so exited and sad at the same time.

"I will ask about her as soon as I can, Whats her Name?" I asked

"Addison Forbes Montgomery- Shepherd, but how will you find out about her?" She asked

"I just will trust me." I say before going back to my work

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**ARIZONA**

I had to leave work at lunch because I got a call from the kids school saying they where both sick. What started out as me thinking Tor having eaten to much junk turned out to be the beginning stage of the flu. The nurse told they tried to call Veronica but she told them she was too busy to pick them up and that pissed me off

So after a trip to the doctors office to assure that was in fact the flu I picked up everything I needed from the drug store next to the office and we headed home. I busied myself with getting the kids into bed before Calling Teddy.

"Hows everything going?" She asked

"They have the flu I'll be home with them for at least a week since Mom is off in Kentucky with aunt Betty."I say

"Ok I will find a sub for the week."

A lot of people thought just because she is the principal and my friend that I got away with things. But in truth Teddy looked to me to do more then most and was a harder on me than others just to prove that I didnt get away with anything.

"Do you need anything?" She asked

"No im good I'm just going to look over some things and besure I'm ready for when I get back." I say.

"Ok I will stop by tonight or tomorrow to see ya." She said

"Thanks Teds see you then."

I hung up and go to the kitchen to make myself something to drink before starting my work. I was halfway through my soda and my first stack of papers to grade when there was a loud knock on my glass door I turn around to see Veronica. I jumped up and went over to let myself out so she wouldn't wake the kids.

"Why did there school call me?" She asked

"Maybe because with everything going on I haven't had the time to take you off there emergency contact list." I hiss.

"Well maybe you should"

"Trust I did when I went to pick them up, is that it because you could have called to bitch about that." I say

"Tim told me he..."

"Like I told him I don't have anything to say to him or you about the matter anymore. You wanted him you have him but it would be nice if you gave an explanation to your biological daughter why her cousin will be her brother or sister." I say

I went back in the house and closed the door, I cant believe she came here for that.

And to bring up things that I'm getting over. I sat back down and went back to grading papers sometime while I was working I must have been thinking about it while I was grading because I found myself reaching for my bag to find April's card.

"Kepner." She answered

"April its Arizona..."

"Hey what can I do for you?"

"I would like to set up a date with Calliope. " I say

"A date, are you sure?" She asked

"Yes I'm sure."

I could see Veronica still outside looking at me through the window I'm sure she was confused at who I was talking to.

"Well she is in meetings all day but I will talk to her in about another hour when she breaks for a late lunch. I will call you back with a date ok?" She says.

I can hear the smile in her voice.

"That will be just fine, thank you April." I say

"Your welcome, talk to you in a little while. " she said.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**CALLIE**

Oh my god I should have not spent most of Saturday night Sunday morning talking to Arizona, that threw me off and I didn't get to sleep until an hour before it was time to get up, but it was so worth it. I try not to sleep during the daylight hours so I spent the rest of Sunday going over today's meetings and being a little crab because if I had a family I would be spending the weekend with them.

Rubbing my nose I re-positioned myself in my chair it was my time of the month and that meant I have an overly sensitive crotch.

"Oh God." I hiss as the full water bottle fell into my lap.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Madame President so sorry!" The young man said trying to gab the bottle that was spilling in my lap.

My eyes cough a glimpse of something sliver in the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to go for the bottle. My Marine training kicked in and I jumped back sending the knife into the table sending everyone into a ruckus.

When he took a shot at me as Lexie body slammed him on the table, she ripped his arm back and the noticeable sound of a bone breaking was heard. He swung around with his free arm and I blocked it before punching him in the face breaking his nose Addison grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the from the room.

"What the fuck just happened!?" I yelled after being secured in one or the secret rooms.

"I don't know Madame." Casey the head of my security says.

"How do you not know, Grey was here on her day off a day off you gave her. Now tell me again what the hell is going on." Addison yells

Addison was my right hand and vice president other then her Lexie and April were the only ones to come up with me. All the other people was here when I got here or was voted in at the same time as I.

"Grey has been acting strange and secretive..."

"Bullshit Casey!" Lexie yelled

She was wide eyed and every muscle in her was flexed ready for the next attack.

"I told him about the threat in the office last week, that I couldn't find where it was coming from. He told me that I was too high strung and nothing was going on then sent me home. When I came back Saturday I told him if he didn't take what I was saying to heart and do something then I was telling you first thing today Sunday he sent me home and told me everything was ok. I had to Call Addison to make them let me in."she hissed

"I want to see every last man and woman you have on this house." I say.

"Madame President?" One of the other guards asked.

"I want to see them, Lexie you go to the hospital and talk to that son of a bitch. Take Brooks and Avery with you."

"Madame President that's not your job to worry about!" Casey yelled

"Well you're not worried about it are you now are you Casey...lock him up... no one is to leave this place until I give the ok."

Addison followed me as Lexie with her team followed to make sure I got to the Oval Office. She barked out orders before leaving with Brooks and Avery.

"You ok down there?" Addison asked when the door was shut.

Very few knew about my situation between my legs and thats how I like to keep it.

"I'm fine...oh god Arizona." I say

"What does that state have to do with this?" Addison asked

"No not the state Arizona is a woman I meant, I really like her but I really haven't talked to her about this." I say.

"Do I know her?" She asked

"No but you know her, you meant her last month when that class from Boston came for the dinner."

"Oh god the tall blonde that looked like she had a stick up her ass?"

I shook my head

"The brunette?"

"No Addison the quiet short blonde with blue eyes." I say

Addison thought about it before a smile crossed her face.

"Fuck the one with the dimples, second woman in my life that ever made me want to have hot dirty sex." She said smiling

"Hey back off red... God I don't know how to bring this to her."

"Just tell her."

"That's great Addison I will just go up to a woman that has been a lesbian all her life and say hey I have a huge dick, wanna date me."

"That's true...and you cant have the surgery now without people knowing."

"I don't know if I want the surgery, its my only chance at having kids Addison I have no eggs but everything else. "

I dig my palms into my eyes.

"Callie is everything ok?" April asked walking in

"I'm fine April." I say

She looked at me for a moment before speaking again.

"Arizona called she asked if she could have a date." She says.

"A date?" I asked

"Yep, maybe you should call her when you can."

I sighed and held out my hand for her phone, April flicked through the contracts before handing it over.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

**ARIZONA**

I looked at the phone, Calliope called me and told me she had to tell me something important but wasn't sure how to say it so she was going ti write me an email and she hope I understood why she was scared.

I revived the email and I read the email, a few times in fact. I wasn't a Doctor I didn't know what any of it meant so I looked it all up. So long story short she was telling me she had both male and female organs. I wasn't sure what to think about that I have never been with a man so I have never had anything like that in me not to say I couldn't take it, hell if I can push out two children im sure I could take it.

But the point was I was attracted to women not men, men did not spark anything in me at all. But I didn't see Calliope as a man even after the email I couldn't see her as a male. And that was good I guess since she was sure to stress that she wasn't a male.

The question was could I be with her sexually if we get that far, and before I knew about her I could see us getting very far, so why would that change.

"So why is it taking you so long to call her?"

"Call who?" Teddy asked

"Teddy if if Addison had male and female parts would you have been with her?" I ask cooking

"Yes without a about I would, and I have been with a woman like that. She was very sweet and funny. Samantha was very quiet about it because people like to automatically label you a man when they know about that part of you. That's why I was acting so strange two years ago, we got to carried away and she came inside me. It was a little scary but only because I didn't really love her, and having a kid with someone that is just a fuck buddy isn't a very good thing to do...Why do you ask?" She says.

"This woman I meant shes had both as well, like Samantha she hasn't told anyone but those close to her. She wont have surgery because it is her only chance at having biological kids. I like her and I don't see her any different than before. But what happens if and when things get heated between us? She has a vagina so there is nothing wrong there..."

" I get it, you are scared that you cant do it because you never have before. " she says

I shook my head not looking up from the counter. Teddy came over and pulled me into her arms.

"Arizona im sure that this woman knows that and will be gentle with you when it comes to that you just have to talk to her about that, OK." She says hugging me.

"Ok, I will tonight when the kid's go to bed." I say.

Kayla and Tor had gone back to school and I back to work I have been too busy to call Calliope even if I didn't have to think anything over. But now that everything is all ok now I can call her.

"How about I finish this up and you go call her"

That sounds like a plan so I gave her the knife and grabbed my phone, going back to my room I dialed the number I was given.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

I had to wait for April to rush around looking for Callie had to be the most entertaining thing I have heard. I heard her talking to someone then her call Calliopes name.

"Arizona Hey." She says after a minute

"Hey Calliope, I know your busy so I wont get to deep into it we can talk about it when you have time. But I just want to tell you that I am ok with it work has gotten in the way so I wasn't able to call, But I'm ok with it." I say

"Really?"

"Yes really now go back to work we can talk later."

I smiled when I heard her laugh.

"Ok I will call you as soon as I." Callie says

I got off the phone and smiled I wasn't sure where this was going to go or what was going to happen. But I know what I want to happen and Our next conversation was going to be a long one.

TBC

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the post and do share what you think.**_


	7. From Boston to DC

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**HERE IS MY NEXT POST...I WANT TO SAY SORRY RIGHT NOW FOR THE MISSPELLED WORDS.I GOT A CASE OF THE I CANT SLEEPS AND TYPED THIS ALL UP ON MY TABLET OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS.**

**CALLIE HAS HER FIRST MAJOR CRISIS AS PRESIDENT IN THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE TO SAY I DO NOT USE ANY REAL NAMES. WHEN i SPEAK OF OTHER COUNTRY LEADERS I HAVE AND WILL COME UP WITH NAMES THAT FIT THAT COUNTRY.**

**I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE**

**I'M STILL TRYING TO BUILD CALLIE AND ARIZONA'S RELATIONSHIP AND IT MAY SEEN TO RUN SLOW OR SEEM TO SKIP OVER THINGS AND i WILL TRY TO KEEP THAT DOWN IN THE NEXT POST.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME **

* * *

**Callie**

We agreed to talk, that the conversation that we need to have was one done face to that was months ago we kept in contact through text and weekly video chats that always left us both spent Saturday and Sunday mornings. But never did ether of us bring up what we should talk about knowing the gravity of it.

We talked about everything from my stay in the Marines, that won me sexy points in Arizona's words. To her peace corps summers when she was a both were surprised but not so much when I told her that I got a glowing recommendation from Col. Daniel Robbins.

But life and work mad its way into our little happy bubble, Me with dinners and talks around the world about my first few months as the leader of the free world. People made jokes about me turning the US into an monarchy while that sound like a plan I don't think it would work. And I'm sure they want that so they could try to marry me.

" April are we done?" I asked as we mad our way down the hall to the car.

"After our nights stay here we are free to go back to DC." She said.

"Anything pressing we need to do there?" I asked

"Nope you officially start your vacation tomorrow morning at 7am." She says looking through my agenda.

"Good contact Arizona and asked her how she felt about her and the kids joining me on vacation."

" Can you do that?" April asked

"I can do what i want but I want you to have her taken to Pequeña casa de Torres fly with her, I don't want her to think shes alone. I will fly with her back let her know that, we have to talk." I say

"Ok."

She looked at her watch then pulled out her phone I went into my room, It was after midnight in London so it meant it was a little after 7 in Boston.

ACACACACACACACACACACAAACACACACACAACCACAACCCACACACAC

* * *

Kayla and Torres was playing in the back yard as I waited for our late dinner of pizza to show up. I felt really horrible that I couldn't afford to do anything with them this year, I sunk everything I had into buying this house last minute. So our yearly vacation was cut and I havent the heart to tell them.

I watched the kids through the window when my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Arizona its April how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine hows everything, is Calliope ok?" I asked.

I haven't heard from Callie in weeks and I understood completely we both became busy with work, with testing and the end of the school year I havent had the time.

"She is fine she's in bed now but she wanted we to call and ask you and the kids would like to meet her at her villa in Spain?"

"I I couldn't afford that..."

"Don't worry about that, Do you want to or not? it will give you two the much needed time to talk."April said

She was right about that we needed to talk and this would make that happen. But I don't feel right using tax payers money.

"If you worried about the money like I know you are I promise you its coming out of Callie's personal account." She said

I thought about it for a moment, what eles would I be doing but sitting around listening to how Tim and Veronica are planing a wedding for the end of the summer.

"Sure, I need to get away from this town any way." I say.

"Good I will see you some time tomorrow, don't worry Arizona . Callie just wants the chance to be apart of your life and to make you happy." she said.

"I know I just don't...Im a little scared to."

"I know just give her a chance."April says

"Ok...what do I need to bring?"

"Just pack anything for summer, it's really hot there hotter than what you may be use to. Anything else we will take care of."

And just like that I was in the kids room picking out things for them to wear. I'm lucky that I keep our passports up to date because we sometimes take trips over seas to places we have lived.

There was a knock at the door as I was moving to the back door.

"Oh my god." say when I saw Tim and Veronica at the door

"What do you want?' I ask going to the door.

"We came to pick up Kayla?" Tim said

"Oh no you're not, You haven't said boo to me about anything for months since I got back from Washington. And you Veronica haven't said shit since they got sick." I say

"Shes coming with us for the summer." Tim said

As always Veronica was looking around like she had nothing in the world to say.

"No shes not, we are going away tomorrow." I say

That got Veronica's attention.

"And where are you going?" she asked

" Not that its any of your business but a friend of mine asked me and the kids to come with her to Spain for a few weeks." I say

"A friend and Spain? How come you didnt tell me?"She asked

"I didnt think I had too since you gave up your rights last month and you didn't seem to give a damn about how the felt before you told me about you and Tim and you sure as hell dont now."

"You cant just take the Kids anywhere you want!" Tim yelled

"I dont think you understand Timothy, She gave up her rights they are no longer her kids. I can take them where ever I feel like taking them." I say

"Who is this woman?" They both asked

"I think you both lost the right to ask me anything about my life."

And with that I turned and went indoors to feed Kayla and Tor, this trip is very needed,I'm ready to move on with my life. Calliope is where I want to be despite how much things will change when things between us be stronger. I say when because I feel like I want to be with that I need to be with her. The more I talk to her and get to know her the more I learn that she is more than what my dreams have shown me.

"Hey Mom why is Uncle Tim out side?" Kayla asked

"I dont know, But like I said we will be leaving sometime tomorrow evening and we will be gone for some weeks and he and your mother arnt too happy about that." I say

"She gave us up why does care." Kayla says

"Kayla."

"Sorry mom but its true."

I could understand her anger to a point, I will never understand about how it feels to lose a parent. But I know she is mad and upset and I can't change the, but I can help her through it.

"Were we going?" Tor asked

"Spain, To see someone very important important to me and I want her to be important to you." I say

"Ok." He says and went back to eating.

ACACACACACACACACCACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

The joy on the kids face when the kids saw the plane was amazing, it's always amazing for me when they see things so big. April was laughing uncontrollably at this point and we haven't even taken off.

A little boy around the same age as Tor had become a thorn in his side before we even boarded the consent whining and yelling had not only gotten on my nerves and those around us, he had some how pissed off my gentle and kind son.

"Please will you be quiet?" Tor asked the boy

He looked at Tor before started back with the yelling. Before Torres could ask again they called us to bord and we left the boy behind with his mother. But that wasnt the end of our terror. No he was on the same flight so lets hope we lose them in our lay over in Dublin.

"Mommy I don't like him." He said as we started to get settled.

"I know buddy, here put on your head phones April gave you." I say giving him the Bose earphones that linked to his tablet.

Kayla was off in her own world with her headphones and a book and that left me and April. We both have years of training on shutting out annoying sounds., so I started to make notes on what to do next year.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

I looked up to see the flight attendant crouched next to me.

"No im fine thank you, but can I have two apple juice for my kids?" I ask smiling

Kayla and Tor were seated between Me and April doing their own things and I knew once that happened they wouldn't ask for anything. She reached onto her cart and pulled off two bottles and handing them over. The flight wasn't very eventful the screaming boy was finally quieted by something his mother gave him and I prayed that he slept til we land in Dublin.

I finally put my things away and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Mom they say we are landing." Kayla says quietly.

I sat up and looked out the window, we left late and by the time we started to land the sun was rising.

April grunted with the rest of the flight when the boy behind up started up with his annoying talking and loud the bigger boy as my son loves to be he but his headphones back on like a lot of the other passengers. I sat back and watched a toy wiz passed over head hitting one of the male attendants in the thigh. But since we was deciding there was nothing they could be done about it.

"Will you sit still."

The mother made a half ass comment to he son, I let out a sigh just as a tablet was thrown up in the air. It happen so fast that I didnt have a chance to block it, the tablet went up hit the over head compartments and down to hit me in the nose so hard that I felt it crack.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell from behind my hand

I felt blood gushing from my nose.

"Oh god here!" April said ripping of her shirt and holding it over my nose.

The flight attendants looked on horrified about what just happen before one grabbed the phone and called it in. Just as soon as we landed EMTs rushed in and rushing me out April and the kids following after us.

"Sorry about your shirt." I say after they had me all fixed up.

I wasnt feeling any pain at all due to the pain killers.

"Thats ok, I have to call Callie and tell her we will be delayed by a day." She said.

Someone had ran out and got her a shirt with some kind of Irsh logo on it.

"Why?" I ask

"The doctor says you shouldn't fly for 24 hours." She says.

ACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

CALLIE

April just called me to tell me that they were going to be delayed by a day, when I asked why she seemed shy about telling me. Finally she told me that some spoiled child hit Her in the nose braking it and the doctor told them the altitude would make a nose bleed if she got on a plane so soon. So on the safe side they would stay in a hotel in Dublin.

I was pissed off at whoever this woman was that couldnt control her child but there wasn't anything I could do. So I waited going over the places I wanted to take Arizona and the kids, the villa had its own beach so I'm sure we will be there or by the pool.

There are many parks to go to and trails to hike, stores and shops all awaiting Arizona's curious eyes. And then the talk something I want to get out the way as soon as I can so it wouldn't be a burden on our vacation.

"You know I'm going to meet her one day, I mean you are going to marry her." Addison said making me laugh.

"Addison I haven't even kissed that woman and you are talking about us getting married." I say playing with a pen.

Addison was still in DC having already taken her own vacation to LA. The President and Vice president are never out of the country at the same time.

"Well the way I see it we will have a first Lady soon."

"Addison!"

"I'm kidding Callie but you really like her I can tell." She says

"I do I just want to take things slow, let her set the pace."

My phone beeped and I picked it up and read the text.

"Oh I got to go." I say

"She there?"

"No but they are on their way..."

"Ok have fun and keep in touch, I dont like your job. "Addison says

"I will, and I never said it was easy. " I say laughing.

My nerves where on end so with a quick change I went for a swim, they was still an hour away anyway. A swim will help me calm myself.

I could see Lexie moving from place to place stalking nothing. I really should talk to her, ever since the attempt at my life she has been on edge. She trust just about no one when it comes to the safety of Addison and I. She was following behind me by a few feet and if it wasn't a private beach you wouldn't notice her.

The ocean water was warm but it feels so good and its a lot cooler then the sun beating down on me. Coming up for air I wipe the water from my face and closed my eyes the hot air was cooler with the water on my skin, taking a few deep breaths I dove back under the water to let off some more steam.

ACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

Arizona

When we landed I was amazed by the beauty I could make out from behind my black sunglasses. My eyes hurt and my nose and head and god knows I dont want to take anything until tonight. The kids was amazed and couldn't stop talking and pointing things out And when we reached the villa they took off to look at the two Weimaraners that lay in the shade.

"Brooks take her to The President. " April said to a blonde.

"Right this way." She says

She lead me through the most amazing house I've ever seen, it was something right out of old Spain. Just like the paintings in my history books.

"Shes right down there." The dirty blonde says stopping at the edge of the beach.

I watched Calliope move through the water with long strong strokes as I made my way down to the water's edge. I had lost my shoes once we got in the SUV and lay back to relax and stop the odd throbbing in my nose.

I took off my sunglasses to scan the water for Callie after she went under. I jumped when she surfaced 3 feet in front of me. As it tuns out my attraction to her led me waist deep in to the Ocean.

"Oh mi amor." Her voice rumbled as she made her way through the water.

She cupped my face in her hands and leaned in and kissed me between my eyes on the bridge of my nose. She pulled back and I moved with her to kiss her and that surprised us both and she fell back into the water. If it wasn't for her pushing almost painfully back I would have fallen on top of her and gotten sea water on the cut on the bridge of my nose. And that would be a whole nother kind of pain that I dont want to get into.

"You ok?" She asked jumping up.

"I'm ok, are you?"

"I'm fine, lets get out of here your turning a little red and I dont want you to burn." Callie says Taking my hand.

We made our way out the water and I watched her as we walked. Callie had on a red bikini top and matching surfer shorts that hug low on her hips.

Once we reached the house I stopped her.

"Calliope are you wearing underwear?" I ask

"No these shorts have mesh underwear built in."she said smiling

I clearly was watching every inch of her and was enjoying it. Reaching out I touched her arms then her face looking for what I'm not sure. But when I looked into those deep brown eyes I saw and felt love and safety in her eyes, things I never seen or felt while I was with Veronica.

"Lets go talk Arizona." She says softly.

ACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

The kids had passed out once indoors but I already knew that was going to happen with the jet lag. So Calliope walked me around to the other side of the house that over looked the ocean near the pool.

"I fell in love with this room when I saw it, I love how I could come in here and lose myself in the view and not think about anything. And that is why I made this my room." She says the pointed to the bed behind me.

Turn to see a large heavy king size bed that looked like some kind of vampire Queen slept there. She would hunt for the perfect lover, some young fresh out of high school girl. Bring her home to show her the pleasures of...

"Arizona?"

"Uh yes yes!?" I ask being pulled from my own made up fantasy.

"I asked if you was hungry or wanted a nap." She said

She was now dressed in white yoga paints and a white tank top. She must have changed when I wasn't paying attention.

"Um I could use a nap before the kids get up...but I thought we was going to talk?" I ask.

"We are just rest and get yourself on Spain's clock, we will talk tonight after dinner when its a lot cooler for the kids to get in the pool. " Callie says

She handed me a cream colored top and yoga pants.

"You can sleep in here...this will be your room."

"What about you?"

"I have other rooms Arizona this room is just the most relaxing. " Callie says before walking out the room.

I took my clothes and moved to the bathroom to change and look at the damage the 5 year old did to my face. My nose wasn't as swollen as I thought thanks to the anti inflammatory. My eyes had bruises from the impact but I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be.

slowly I changed into the clothes I was give and I could feel the difference in the heat as soon as I lost the cotton shorts and t-shirt, I have not idea how that is but I wasn't going to question it. Dropping my clothes in the hamper I walked over to the bed and climb ed in ready to look for the perfect spot but just as soon as my body the the mattress it just melted.

"Oh god this bed is unreal." I moaned as every muscle in my body relaxed and I fell to sleep.

ACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

CALLIE

With Arizona taking a nap and the kids pasted out on the couch I went about getting there rooms ready. I remember when I first time I started to travel when I was younger jet lag was my enemy but once I slept it off I was fine. Moving through the house while getting dinner enjoying the fact that I had someone to cook for other than myself. Lexie, Brooks and Ad quietly around me every so often crossing my path but without those split seconds I would feel like I was alone.

I was pulling the roast out the oven when Arizona walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey." I say smiling at her.

"You can cook?" she asked

"Yes I can cook, just because I grew up with cooks and butlers and all that doesn't mean I don't know how to do things." I say

"No no I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, in truth I love cooking and doing all the things a mom would do. I know that if I hadn't fallen into the role of President I would be looking for someone to have a family now."

"Then I wouldnt have meant you."Arizona said.

"Yes you would have, I do have a law degree and I worked in Boston for a while.I like to think we would have meant." I say smiling

Arizona smiled as she watched me finish dinner, it was peaceful and relaxing.

"Hey mom,who is that?" Kayla asked walking into the room with Tor

"Kayla Tor this Is Callie Torres,she is a very good friend of mine."Arizona says.

Two sets of blue eyes looked at me before Kayla's eyes widen

"You the President!" She say

"Yes I am and I want to ask you two something." I say as Tor climbed into Arizona's lap

"Whats that?" Kayla asked

"I wanted to ask if it was ok to date your mom if she says yes?" I asked

"Yes."

That was the first thing Tor said quickly

"What about you?" I looked at Kayla

"I cant say no to that, Who gets to say their parent is dating the President." She says

"No Kayla you can't say anything." Arizona says quickly

"Why not?" She asked

"Well you remember how I told you that people like me sometimes have jobs where they cant tell people everything until they are sure about what would happen if they did." Arizona says

"Wait are you even a Lesbian because if you're not if your like my mother then no." Kayla says

"No no Im nothing like your mother, and yes I am a lesbian. Only my closest friends know that only because I never have meant a woman who I am so infatuated with that I want to get to know and be with. Also not many people will understand or like that or want a Lesbian in office." I say

"But you will tell right?" she asked

"Yes I will tell because, because if things get to that point and I'm still in the White house I would love for you all to come stay with me." I say.

"Ok." she says

"Ok who's ready for dinner?" I ask

Lexie and April showed up read raced and guilty Brooks and Jackson came running In and grabbed plates.

"Wow y'all are hungry monsters."Arizona says as she watches them fill their plates

They all sat the bar while we sat at the table.

"Cale?" Tor asked

"Yes." I didnt correct him

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Not today but you can go out to the pool if its ok with your mom, and we will do the beach tomorrow." I say

Arizona smiled.

"That will be fine, but only after we clean up after dinner."

I opened my mouth to speak.

"No Callie they always help with clean up after dinner." She said.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

ARIZONA

After clean up Tor and Kayla went to change into their swim suites before coming back and going out with April and Lexie to get in the pool. I was sitting next to the fire pit watching them play.

They have never been this happy with Veronica and they have only been talking to Callie for about 3 hours. Callie laughed and pulled herself out the pool and made her way over to me. She crouched down in front of the fire pit and started to stack wood in it. She hit a button and the fire started.

"I was born in Miami to illegal immigrants my mother found me outside in her trash. She said when they saw my genatlas they just threw me away like some trash told me that I ash. So they took me in and took me to the hospital that day and the doctor said other than the obvious I was healthy. mine

They took me home and adapted me, as I got older things started to develop and technology was growing. The doctors saw that in places of my ovaries was testicles, and while I have a uterus if I wanted to have any kids that were biologically mine then the best thing to do was to fix things and start rasing me as a boy and put me on testosterone so when time comes I will have a normal male growth."

She stood and moved over to sit next to me.

"They wanted to give me the choice." She added.

"I see that you made some kind of choice." I say with a smile and she smiled back

"I did when i was a kid I thought it was cool I never said anything to anyone but it was still cool. The doctors kept asking if I wanted testosterone shots, because I didnt have enough to stop the growth of my breast. I didnt want them I just wanted to be left alone then I went crazy and went into the Marines where I meant your Father. He made it possible for me to be there. I did my 4 years I went in at started my boot camp at 17 and well you what happens from that point on."

She says running her hands through her hair.

Callie looked like she was confused about what was going to happen at this point. I didnt have anything to say about what I was just told, so I pulled her close and started to rub her head while I though.

"You know you're a amazing person and no matter what I like you for who you are and that wont change. I dont see you any other way then how I meant you the strong smart caring beautiful WOMAN. The thought of you being alone for the rest of your life because of something you have no control over, that hurts me. I dont know much about sex or any kind with anyone. Veronica wasn't very creative and never really wanted to worry about if I came or not." I say

Callie pulled away quickly and looked at me.

"You never had an orgasm?"

"Nope."

"Ever?"

"No"

"Never not even almost?"

"I never had an orgasm, Veronica was always about getting off then that was it." I say.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Callie asked  
.

"About 5 years ago." I say without thought.

"And you never..."

"I have two kids 4 years apart there isn't time, I haven't had an uninterrupted bath since before Kayla was born. masturbation isn't on my list of thing to do." I say.

Callie shook her head and stood holding out her hand to me.

"What?"

"I'm want to show you something, trust me it will be PG."she says

She takes my hand and we walked along stopping short she said something to April be before we went back to the room I took the nap in. I watched as she moved around hitting buttons and lights went out only being lit by the setting over the ocean. Soft music filled the air and she held her hand out.

"What are you up to?"

"This is my way of making you feel desired and sexy, Im not going to ask you for anything you dont want to give. Its just a dance thats all I want tonight is a dance." Callie said.

I took her hand and she pulled me close and we started to dance. At first it fells like something I shouldn't be doing my body wouldn't relax. Then Calliope placed her hand on my lower back running her thump up and down my spine and I started to melt into her. I was focused on her soft humming and the feeling of her rubbing my back. Soon both hands were rubbing my lower back until they passed the dimples I've always had since I dropped my baby fat. A shiver ran up my spine as she rubbed over them then she pressed her middle fingers into them.

"Oh fuck!" I pushed her back

"Oh my god im sorry I didnt mean to hurt you." She said.

"No you didnt hurt me it that has never I mean I didnt know that would..."

" You dont know anything about your body?" She asked

"Do you?" I asked

"No, when it comes to sex with others im a complete virgin. I have learned somethings by accident, like this."

She pulled me closer and put my hand on the back of her neck I ran my nails over the base of her skull. She grunted and rested her head on my shoulder and we started to dance slowly, I got so wrapped up in my brain that I did realize I was still running my nails over the same spot.

"You need to stop."

Callie leaned in and kissed me.

I didnt want to I wanted more this pull I was feeling between my legs had my brain fuzzy. She took a step back and like I did earlier today I followed, but this time she didn't fall she bumped into a chair and I into her. What I felt was new and strange, kinda like wearing a strap on backwards. Ive had plenty on while with Veronica.

"Oh." I moan when my center came in contact with hers.

"Arizona you have to stop." Callie finally said softly

Things are getting too heavy too fast and she pushed me back, if we kept rubbing on each other things will end up in bed and I don't think we are ready for that.

"I'm going to take a shower, you and the kids are welcome to watch a movie with me." Callie says smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea, we will come look for you in about 30 minutes?" I asked

Don't get me wrong just because I haven masturbated in a long time I still know the time it takes if you're not a two rub wonder. I watched Callie leave the room and I hear April laughing.

"Shut up!" Callie growled

I really hope she has stamina, because god knows I need her to take me for hours until I can't move. And even then still keep going.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

CALLIE

I am starting to question the bright idea I had to bring Arizona here, the woman was a tease and I think she doesn't know it. I had to stand under the cold spray of the water and think about the most unsexy things that I could come up with just to make things go down.

Now here I am laying on the couch watching some movie that I lost interest in before it began but the kids wanted to watch it so it was all fine. I looked over to see that Kayla was copying me on the couch, she had flipped her self around and had her legs over the back of the chair. Arizona was cuddling Tor on the couch next to her.

"Ok I'm going to call it a night, how does going to the shops tomorrow sound?" I asked standing.

"Yes please mom can we please?" Kayla asked bouncing in her spot.

"Yes we can go but you have to go to bed now." She says

They go up and ran around picking their things up before making their way to their room.

"You ok?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine I've been up since 5 and I'm not really a morning person. How are you?" I asked

"I want to say sorry for doing you the way I did earlier, it was wrong of me and it wont happen again." Arizona says looking down at her hands.

I walked over and took her hands in mine.

"Arizona you didn't do anything wrong to me, you are with someone who is going to allow you to be sexual and do what you feel. If I didn't want you to do that to me don't you think I would have stopped you?" I ask

"Yes I guess your right about that, i just want us to be ok."

"We are ok I promise you Arizona."

I say smiling before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Now go get some sleep." I say

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA

* * *

The morning started out be amazingly wonderful we had breakfast at one of my favorite local restaurants followed by shopping, a lot of shopping. I noticed that through the day Arizona started to pull away from mr eveytime she looked at her phone.

"Ok what is wrong with you?" I asked following her

"What?" She asked looking up at me

"Whats going on with you, you have had your in your phone all morning." I say

" I um I...Veronica keeps emailing me she says something will be done about me taking her child out of the country. I don..."

There was yelling then we saw Brooks and April rushing the kids down the hall to us.

"Get down!" Jackson yelling over the screaming people

I tried to go see what was going on but Brooks put herself in front of me holding her gun down ready to shoot If she felt she had to.

"Clear Brooks!" Jackson called and we followed Brooks out the hall.

"OH MY GOD. " Arizona said

"Whats wrong?"I asked.

" Chase what are you doing here!?" She hissed

A man looked up from the ground with a look of horror.

"Arizona where did you come from?"

"Answer me Chase?"

"Tim sent me to get Kayla... "

" wait you have been stalking me?" She ask

"That is a federal offence." April said

"How is following that bitch a federal crime?" The other man says growling at April.

"It is when she is with the President of the United States that's how its a federal crime, and that goes along with attempted kidnapping." I say as Arizona holds Kayla and Tor close to her.

They both looked up at me with a oh shit look on there faces. I wasnt sure what I should do with these two. There was no way I could let them go with attempted kidnapping, I couldn't let them go at all at this point. The police was now involved Lexie and Jackson went to the station and Brooks took us back to the house.

"Arizona I have to ask you something very important and I hate to put the pressure on you but just..."

"Yes Calliope. "

"You don't know what I was going to ask." I say

"You as going to ask if I was ok with the world knowing that I was on a romantic vacation with the President of the United States. The answer is yes."

"How do you know they will say that?" I ask smiling.

"I did my research, I'm a teacher after all, and this city by the sea happens to be in the top romantic vacation spots in this country. When it gets out that you was here with some unknown woman and her kids its going to spread like wild fire. "

That was true and it was something I had to jump in front of before anything happens to her or the kids. It would kill me if anything bad came to them because of me.

"I also know you have to do what you need to do Calliope, so I'm asking you to send us back to Boston." Arizona says

"What no why?" I ask not understanding.

"You have a job to do and that is to cover your ass, god knows what will happen to you if they find out."

That's when it clicked she was pulling away because she thought I was going to brush off what we have and could have for my job. In quick strides I crossed the room and pulled her bag out her hand before dropping it on the floor. Looking deep into her blue eyes so she would understand the gravity of what I am about to say.

"If that's what you really want then I will send you back and I will never contact you again...ever... But before you make that choice know this. I will never put my job as the President or any other job I could have before you, I care deeply for you Arizona and love being around the kids. I know this is presenting a whole other batch of issues that I have to deal with when I get back to the office. But I have never lied about who I am I have approached the issue just like I would have if I had a normal 9 to 5 job but I have never lied, and im not going to lie about you ether. Think about that before you run away." I say before turning for the door.

"I'm scared ok Veronica made everything about her and for so many years that's how I lived ok. When she worked or went to her family dinners I was the no body or the peace of arm candy at the equality meetings. I don't want to be that any more. " she says at me

I turned and looked at her.

"I am not Veronica I don't see you as something to be had and only take out when I want to look good to other people, I look good enough on my own. I am the woman that wants to be with you and at this time I happen to be the most powerful woman in the world and this wont last forever but me and you can Arizona, we can take what our dreams have given us and make a life together. I was elected President 2 months after I turned 30 and when I leave I will be working on the start of my 36 year. I would love for you to be a part of my life before I turn 31 and every year after that." I say.

I just dumped how I felt about Arizona at her feet in so many words. It wasnt the best speech I ever made but it got the point across. And Arizona drove it home by launching herself into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Calliope for give me." She cried.

"There is nothing to say sorry for and nothing to forgive. You are scared and I understand why." I say kissing her head.

ACACACACACACACACACAC  
Arizona

What the hell is wrong with me, how could I ever think someone of Calliope's calaber would ever act like Veronica. I moved through the dark house look ing out the the windows trying to find out what I'm going to do when I get back to Boston. Things are going to be different I stopped at the large window to look off into the dark.

"How do you feel?"

I lookede back to see Callie making her way over to side stepped a table that I ran into twice with out looking.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking about the biggest mistake I almost made." I say looking back out the window.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Arizona, I understand and I'm not mad about it,you just have to realize I want you I don't care about the rest.I have more than enough money to do anything I want to do in life." She say pulling me into a hug.

The feel of Call pressed into me was starting to make up feeling that was set free the night before and I had to pull myself away from her.

"I don't want to seem like a cock tease but we aren't ready for this." I say

"I know I just want to hold you, but that looks like we can't do that without us getting into trouble." She says

I turn to her and gave her a soft kiss be for heading hack too my room where Tor and Kayla slept cuddled together.

* * *

**Boston**

Its been a few weeks since we have returned from Spain and I was missing Calliope more than ever. We have yet to talk to talk to each other since London and I was about to make the biggest choice I have ever made.

I am about to move from Boston to DC to be closer to Callie. I have done phone interviews and sending out my résumé since getting back from Spain.

Letting myself into my mom and dads house after my week trip down to DC on a successful all around with getting a job and a house. Now it was time to get our things together and make our move.

"Hey mom I'm back" I call putting my bag down.

As always Kayla and Tor came running from their room.

"Mommy!"

"How did it go?" Kayla asked

"It went great I will be working a private school and I found us a house where you both have your own rooms. And a big yard!" I say

"Yay does that mean we can get a puppy?" Tor asked

"If we get there in time for us to unpack and get it." I say smiling

"I don't understand why you have to move down there, you're going to miss your brothers wedding." Mom said

"Its time for me and the kids to move mom, you will see us on the holidays and I will send pictures. Plus dad is a few months from retirement, I'm sure I will be seeing you." I say as we sit in the living room.

I haven't said anything to mom about Tim sending someone to try to kidnap Kayla and while Chase in his buddy has bound by a sworn statement that they will not say or hit at in any way who they found me with they are still going to court on attempted kidnapping changes and stalking,Tim just doesn't know what kind of stalking charges.

"Mom things are how they are with me and Tim I have tried to forgive him and Veronica for what they have done. And you know I do forgive them hell I thank them for it, because if they had not done what they did I wouldn't have meant the most amazing woman who I have I can't forget the pain they gave me, nor the lies they have told. Especially Tim." I say.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked

"This weekend I already have the house up for rent and before I got here I had w woman sigh a lease to move in over the weekend. And will be picking up the keys Friday before we leave at 9 am."

"Oh that's too soon why so soon?" Mom asked

Mom looked upset and I'm sure she was, I'm her baby and I was never more that 15 minutes away. And here I was moving 7 hour s away.

"So your moving because of some woman? Arizona this isn't like you to run away for some woman." She said

"Mom I'm not running away and yes there is a woman in DC that I like but I'm doing this because I can't be here anymore. Do you have any idea what kind of toll this is taking on my kids? Tor and Kayla don't understand why their mother won't accept them. Kayla Doesn't understand how her cousin is her biological sibling, they only have each other and it is killing them that Veronica don't want you know She signed over her rights to them a month before I went to Spain, and now she wants her rights to Kayla back because she doesn't want me to have her around another woman." I say

I hate doing this to my mom leaving her like this but I had to. And truth be told I was thinking about moving to a different state before I ment Callie. But now with my heart pointing me in her way that's where I'm going to go.

"I have to go, I have to get the kids things packed up and make sure the house is clean for the the renter." I say standing.

She pulled the kids into a hug and kissed there heads.

"I will be sure to stop by before getting on the road." I say kissing her on the cheek.

And that's how I spent my week packing up everything and getting it ready. Thursday night came and we said goodbye to our things as the movers took them to the holding lot before leaving in the morning.

"So we can camp out tonight?" Tor asked

"Yes and then tomorrow we leave are you two ready for that?" I ask

"Are we going to see Callie?" Kayla asked as we walked back to the house.

I knew they liked Calliope but I did realize how much until we had to part ways in London. They cried and that surprised the hell out of me, Kayla wouldn't let go or her leg and Tor told her he loved her and so did Kayla. They were completely crushed.

"Yes but its a surprise so she doesn't know we are movie there." I say

"When will we tell her?" Tor asked

"When we are all settled in,it wont take us that long." I say locking the doors after us.

We laid in the middle of the living room in our camping bags around a fake fire, because I cleaned the fire-place and wasn't going to make a mess of it.

Soon they fell to sleep and I laid awake a while longer thinking about the life I was about to start with my kids.

"Shes worth it." I say before falling to sleep.

"I dont understand why, you did this to your sister Timothy."

That was the first thing I heard when we walked into the house, the boom of his voice a clear indication that he wasn't happy at all.

"And I don't see why she can't get I over it." Tim said

"Daddy there is no point to this. " I say hugging him.

"Arizona you don't have to leave." He said

"Daddy me and mom talked about this already, I do its about my kids and me moving on from this." I say waving my hands around.

"Give grandma and grandpa hugs, I want to be out of Boston before the lunch rush." I say.

"I mad you some snacks for the road. " Mom says grabbing a large lunch box.

"We won't be on the road that long we won't need all that." I say.

"Then you just save the rest ok?"she says started to cry

I rubbed my eyes sometimes mom was over dramatic.

"We will be ok, come on kids we got to get going." I say

They hugged mom and dad but when Tim stood to hug them they turned and made their way to the bathrooms before running out to the walked me out to the suv.

"You call me at every stop and plug-in your phone so I can check in on you and you won't have to take you hands off the wheel."He says.

"Yes daddy."

"Do you have your weapons license?"

"I always have it on me." I say.

He unchipped his 9mm Glock and handed it too me.

"Straight shot just cleaned this morning and tested fired." He said

"I will call you daddy and I will call you when I get to The new place."I say as he kissed my head.  
₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩

* * *

**Callie**

I hate this job at times it seems like there is someone always wanting something. And I'm not talking about other countries, it's the Republicans kicking up trouble in the house.

_'Madame president never said she was or was not lesbian,no one ever asked her that question. The only thing anyone ever asked was if she was married. To that her answer was no.'_

_'She has a duty to the American public to give them the information that we now have in hand.'_

_'And whats that, that she was with an unknown woman on her personal vacation? That could have been any woman. And as Jennifer said she never said she was or wasn't.'_

'That's the problem with the house you aren't looking at the fact, and the fact is that her personal life is just that her personal life. She hasn't done anything to hurt this government. She has gotten this country out of debt her approval rate is going up despite the question about her sexuality floating around. And while I hate to say this because I didn't and still don't agree with all of her reasons and actions she is doing a good job'

_'Not that it matters but when people running for public office of any kind its hard to hide any information that is physically there. Did we for get that Hugh Georges thought it would be great to bringing Madame Presidents ex from College to the front pages of every major news paper and news station that he could get to. And she never denied her...'_

"Your going to go crazy if you keep worrying about what they are saying."Addison said turning off the tv.

I looked up at her and let out a sigh.

"I'm trying to stay in front of all the bull shit so I can try to block it from touch in Arizona."

"How is Arizona?" Addison asked sitting down.

"Shes great very busy, she found a bigger place for her and the kids and a better paying job." I say

"See and people said what you was doing wasn't doing any good. I bet every teacher, cop and fire fighter thanks you." Addison said smiling.

"That they do, So how are things going with you and Derek?" I ask

"Ugh I'm calling it quits...I am not about to fight with the likes of Meredith Grey over him. The women can't even except her own sister." Addison says.

"Lexie will be fine, she has us and as long as she stays away from her we will be shes too busy working and trying to find out what sex she likes...And I know where Teddy is." I say

Addison fell into the chair she was about to sit in.

"You know...where is she?"

"Shes a principal at the school Arizona worked for. They are best friends and she asked about you." I say standing

"What she say?"

"Arizona? Se didn't say anything she has yet to meet you. She said something about Meeting Derek and that snowballed into yo but you two only seen each other not talked." I say

Theodora Altman was and is til this day the only person Addison could ever love.I don't know what it is about her most likely the same thing Arizona has over me now. But Addison rejects anyone that ask for her to love them. Don't get me wrong she loves people and she loves them without question but don't ask her to love you the way she Loves Teddy.

That's where Derek went wrong, years after their brake up and her marriage to him he found out about Teddy. He tried to get he to renounce Teddy, to make her forget all about her. And when that didn't work he tried the baby card. And when that didn't work he tried the lets sleep with every woman around, but even that didn't work until he set his eyes on Lexie on the word of an old friend that it would surly hurt Addison. That didn't hurt Addison that pissed her off but being in the mist of a campaign there really wasn't anything she could do.

So Lexie was sure to knee him extra hard in the balls for the both of them.

"Madame Presidents you have a call from the Canadian Prime Minister and the Queen of England. " Bailey said walking in.

I hate seeing Miranda Bailey, she is a great woman but I only see her mostly when there is a criss.

"Hello Prime Minister your majesty." I say picking up the phone.

* * *

I can not believe this If North Korea really thinks aiming a missile at one of the most docile countries in the world was going to fly with me they are wrong.

"Does it look like I give a shit about what he says Gao, now we worked out an agreement and I intend on keeping that agreement. But if you can not the that show me and the world that your country cannot be trusted. "

"And what do you purpose I do Madame."

"How about you talk to your button pushing trigger happy neighbor and find out what the hell is wrong with him. Lanz and Cox island provincial park doesn't exist anymore and there is damage all the way up to Port Hardy, not to forget the trouble down in Washington state and Alaska. No unless you are willing to have half your country blown the fuck away because every powerful country in the world has its eyes on North Korea you better talk to tour buddy."

"Is that a threat Madame?" Gao asked

"No that is a warning Gao, if North Korea is willing take a shot at a country that has not provoked it for no reason than other countries will be at the ready, and if they feel they will let loose all they have and you will be stuck in the middle. You will feel the aftermath and you cannot strike back because you entered into an agreement with The United States the United Kingdom and all our allies."I say

I was quiet over the line before laughter.

"I knew having you as a friend and Allie would help me see things clearly Callie." Xue said.

"Sometimes you need a kick in the ass or so says you're mother."

"Yes well I will see what I can do, and if he cannot be responsible then I will assure him that he will not look from help from China or any allies that we have already established."

I ended the call and ran my hands trough my hair.I have been on the phone for hours trying to put out the fire that was blazing but was now down to a controlled fire. I sent out troops to Canada and damaged parts of the upper west cost and made a written statement to the American people.

Looking at the clock it was well after 3 am and I had to be up in a few hours to do a state of the union speech.

Walking out the office I made my way to my bedroom where I stripped and fell into bed.  
₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩

* * *

ARIZONA

Two days we have been in DC for two days and we are all unpacked and heading to the animal shelter to pick out a puppy. We saw Callie on Tv and I could see how tired she was. She assured the public that everything was now under control.

I felt so bad I know she needed time away but I wasn't sure how to get her away. So while Tor and Kayla looked through the window at the puppies I called April.

"Kepner."

"Hey April." I say

"Hey Arizona how you doing?" She asked

"I'm ok I just want to know if it was possible to see Calliope?" I ask.

"We are in Canada now but on our way back I will see if we can get you a private flight oit to see her in DC."

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm here in DC now. I got a new teaching job and house here."I say smiling.

"Really? Callie can use good news like that." April said.  
"I know she's busy but I will text my new address and she can show up when she wants to get away." I say

" ok I will, I have to go but I will tell her." She says .

I was happy about that answer as I texted the address and went back to picking out the perfect puppy.

That perfect puppy turned out to be a bull mastiff and I was glad we had plenty of yard.

"Mom can Rufus sleep in my room?" Tor asked

"No I don't feel like hearing you two argue all night over him." I say as I tuck him in.

I smile when he lets out a sad grunt before yawning.

I kissed his head and left the room Rufus walked behind me thumping down the stairs behind me. I went about finishing paperwork for work and the kid's school.

"Arizona?"

I looked up at the door to see Calliope through the oval glass

tbc


	8. She's Here

Hello all I'm back again with my next two post...that's right two post the next will be right after this within the next hour or less.

If you have noticed I have Changed my pen name but only because I want to match my twitter Matina Clemente or TinaBar28 however that works I never looked myself up feel free to ask questions.

Hmm I dont think there is anything more to say so

Happy reading

* * *

**Arizona**

Callie stood on the other side off the door and I ran over to open the door and jumped into her arms.

"Your here?"I asked

"Yes, I can't stay away from you." Callie says kissing me

"Hey Lexie." I say waving at her.

Lexie smiled and went back to looking around.

"Can I stay? Its just Lexie and Jackson. " Callie says.

"Yes come in." I say and they walked in from the dark.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Parked in your garage next to your SUV."Jackson said.

"Left it open didn't I." I say

"Yes ma'am." He said

"I only have one guest room." I say

"Its ok I will take the couch, Grey can have the room." Jackson said.

I went to get Jackson some covers and set Lexie up in the guest room before leading Callie up stairs to my room.

Just as soon as I closed the door Callie pulled me I to her arms and started to cry in my neck.

"Oh Calliope its going to be ok."

"I have just missed you so much." She said pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just..."

Callie's lips crashed into mine and my knees went weak, she lifted me and turned us to the bed.

"Callie what... we aren't ready." I moan as she drops mr on the bed and climbs on top of me.

"No...but I have to do this I need this." She says kissing her way down my body.

I only had on a knee high silk robe and bra and panties. Normally I sleep naked in the spring and summer months, but I still have to wear something around the house

Callie's lips closed around my clit and I arched off the bed.

"Oh my god." I hiss

It was like electricity running through me, it was strange and foren but felt so good.

"Fuck me."

Long fingers slipped into me moving ever so slowly around slipping along my silk walls until they hit what she was looking for. I shot up right and pushed her away.

"Whats wrong?!"

"What was that felt like I was going to pee?" I asked trying to catch my breath

Callie licked her lips

"Oh my god baby you never had someone touch your gspot?"

"My what?" I was starting to feel really dumb at this point

Callie moved up the bed and pulled me into her arms and we laid back.

"The way I feel yours its rather large and spongy and soft." She said softly

" I get the feeling you want to get to know it very personally. " I say into her neck

"I do." She says laughing

She kicked off her shoes I started to unbutton her dress shirt.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked

"I sleep naked it too hot for clothes, the kids cant sleep with the air on to high. You don't have to take off your underwear but you cant have on clothes. " I say

Callie slipped out of her suite and climbed back I bed with me. I turned so my front was facing hers and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad you came Calliope. " I mumble

"So am I." She says as she starts ti rub her ringers through my hair.

* * *

**CALLIE**

waking up with Arizona in my arms was the most relaxing thing I have done in I have ti say all my life. I almost forgot who I was for a moment until there was a soft knock at the door and Lexie stuck her head in.

"We have to get going." She says quietly.

"Ok." I say and she slips right back out.

Slipping away from Arizona I dressed before sitting next to here on the bed.

"Why do I feel like we are having an affair?" She says without opening her eyes

"Because I have to leave like we are, but I promise we are you are ready I will take you out publicly. "I say

"How about your next dinner?" She asked

"I'm not sure when that is but if you want that then yes."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arizona got her wish when the White House 4th of July BBQ came was so happy but she was upset that the kids was going to miss it do to there trip to Kentucky with her mom and dad. But we both agreed that us coming out as a couple would be better done with the kids out of the way The White House was buzzing with people running around getting ready for the forth of July

"April!" I called down the hall

She turned around and looked passed the people that walked around her before making her way back to me.

"Yes was up?" I ask

"Go and make sure Arizona is ok before before bringing her here for the weekend."

She gave me a smile and made her way down the hall I went back to my office but called for Juno and Paris my two Weimaraners that the kids enjoyed playing with in Spain.

"Oh god she just got a Bull mastiff puppy. " I grunted as I opened the door and walked outside.

I tossed the ball and they ran after it I started to think about want this was going to mean and was Arizona ready for that. I was so ready ready for us to be a couple. We have from this point until August 20th Arizona and I will hopefully fall into a pattern when it comes to our relationship. She starts work on the 19th but I want us to be a sure thing by then.

My phone rung and I pulled it out to see April's name.

"Everything ok April...

"Everything is fine Calliope, just wanted to talk to you while we are stuck in traffic.

The traffic was backed up all around the city for the holiday and she had to go through that to get back here.

It wasn't long before They returned and I got a brief moment with her before they rushed her off to dress I walked down the steps to the lawn with Arizona's hand in mine people and cameras went mad.

I asked myself what was my plan behind this when I hardly got a moment alone with her.

"Hey come here."Arizona said pulling me behind a wall.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask.

"I just want to steal a kiss." She says softly.

* * *

"How dare you tell me who I can and can not be with, you may be my mother but you have no say in who I'm with."

I hear Arizona from the other side of my bed room door. It was Saturday and we had just spent Friday having the forth of July celebration and the staff was still busy cleaning.

The morning was going great until a special afternoon edition of E news came on along with every news channel man made plastering a solitary photo of Arizona and eye in a deep loving kiss. Clearly we thought we was alone or it would've happen but I didn't regret it and nor did Arizona.

Now she was on the phone having a epic fight with her mother, if anything I thought it would be her father. But I cant be right all the time.

I let myself into the room to pull out something to wear when she came out the bathroom in only a robe.

"Shower with me." She says taking my hand

"Arizona. "

"Please." she says pulling me by the hand

I couldn't stop if I wanted to she had this look of lust in her eyes that made me instantly heard.

"Just because I'm not ready for that doesn't mean I can't feel you on me." She says helping me strip.

I have no clue where this came from and god knows I want to protests but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Never had a girlfriend that I let this close to me or that I let little Callie free with.

"Calliope you know that I have fallen in love with you." Arizona says pulling my arms around her.

"Yes I don't know that."

"I'm not leaving you, I don't care what happens or what people think."

She turned in my arms and starting to kiss me she had me pressed between us smiling as she starts to rub her stomach against me.

"Calliope...take me back to bed." Arizona says

"Are you sure?" I asked

I don't want to pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

"l have never wanted wanted anything more." She says reaching back and turning off the water.

Arizona made work of getting us out the shower and drying us off, being sure to rub the soft cotton towel slowly up and down my shaft. she dropped the towel on the floor before walking out the bathroom.

I followed after her once I got my legs to work with out clasping from under me.

"You planned this didn't you?" I ask when I found her in bed.

She held three types of condoms in her hand.

"I guess you wont be needing these two." She said tossing two away.

Not to toot my own horn but beep beep,small I was for a split second I wondered if I had brothers.

Pulling back the blanket and sheet I climbed in bed, Arizona straddled my thighs and pushed the blanket back. As she did so I saw the clock and reached over to grab the phone. Punching in a code I waited for the line to pic up.

"Whats up Callie?" April asked

"Make sure Lexie is near by my room I don't wasn't to be interrupted for any reason if its not important for the next 2 to 4 hours." I say

"Ok..."

I hung up the phone.

"Someone seem sure of herself." Arizona says

"I am and I'm sure you will be happy with that." I say grabbing the condom.

* * *

**Arizona**

When Callie rolled the condom on I mentally pat myself on the back for going for all sizes an not just the on that seemed less scary. She was a lot bigger then I would have though but she wasn't as big as what I have seen on the internet. I've seen a ton of photo shopped pictures in my quest to learn what I should expect.

What a waste of time that was.

It was quiet as I watched Callie work, her hands shook and she gave an audible swallow. I leaned in and kissed her to assure her that I wanted this and that I was ok. I was so turned on by just kissing her that I didn't feel her reach for my hand. I didn't know anything was different until I felt her hot silky wet walls wrap around my fingers.

"Oh my god Your so fucking hot." I moan.

"Fuck so are you." Callie says slipping fingers into me.

I start a slow thrust trying to find that spot that will make her go crazy.

"Don't... When I cum I want you to be warped around me." She says rolling me onto my back.

I arched my back as she slowly trust into me, one finger for what felt like hours. Then two and three slowly stretching me getting me ready for lips fused to hers as she started turning her fingers and curling them to hit my gspot with every pass.

"Fuck Calliope I want you." I moan.

"Shhhh your not ready."

She started to work harder adding a fourth finger to her all her weaight behind the thrust I moaned with every trust until.

"Oh fuck!" I hissed out.

It was a strong strange feeling like elecricty humming through my body. I could see color behind my eye lids my walls holding tight to Callie's fingers

"Don't move please do not move." I said.

After a few deep breaths, I let her take her hand away and she sits back on her knees to look at me.

"How do you feel?" She asks softly.

"Good not satisfied but good."

"Of course your not, I'm not done with you." She says leaning in ad kissing me.

"Tell me if I do anything you dont like."

"I will."I say.

She kissed me while lining herself up with my opening.

"I'm going to go slow or I will hurt you."

She pushes into me and I let out a moan, she had to push more into me. She moaned as she arched her back in an effort to push more of me inside her.

She bent and kissed me and in on quick motion she pushed all the way in with a deep growl. Then stopped all movement.

"You ok?" she asks

"Just give me a minute."

"Here hold still." Callie says

She rolls us over so I'm on top of her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Callie asks

"I really didn't think through how big you are."

I kept telling myself that this was Callie's first too so I cannot be bad at this.

I started to roll my hips and my eyes rolled back in my head and I grab on to Callie's arms. I felt like I couldn't get a good grip so flipping us back over I start to kiss behind her ear and wrap my legs around her

"Is this ok?" Callie asked

She gasps as she started a leisurely pace. I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. I'm going to keep her on edge. As I started to drive harder and harder up into her, Callie starts meeting me thrust for thrust, a sheen of sweat starting to build up on our bodies.

"Oh god." I gasped

"Fuck Arizona."

I was gripping at her pulling her deeper.

"Yessss! That's it Arizona that's it." she gasped

I'm glad I don't keep long nails but still she has all kinds of claw marks on her back and stomach.I'm sure later when we get up it's going to hurt, but right now I don't think she feels anything.

* * *

**Callie**

She had me on the verge of screaming, crying and cumming all at once. I never felt something so powerful before except when Arizona and I kissed for the first time, but this is much more than that.

Arizona's mouth was on mine before I was able to take a breath. She sucked my tongue into her mouth to suck on it and with every pull I felt my self grow harder.I grip her in such a way that I just know that Its going to hurt her later and I push harder and deeper faster, the sound of our bodies slapping together echoes throughout the room.

I'm really sure that anyone outside these walls can hear all the moans and growls

"Oh fuck Arizona" I growl.

"Callie...I'm gonna...FUCK!" Arizona growls out.

"Yes." I moan into her ear as she pulls me closer with her legs

Arizona held me so close I had no room to move.I feel what I can only guess is an orgasm rip through her body and mine as we both cum together.

"Fuuuck me." Arizona moaned.

I fell her vaginal walls squeeze around me one more time, That set me off again,because I release deep inside her again with a grunt and whimper.

Still trembling,I pull out of her an I freeze

"Are you ok?" She asks trying to get her breath

"Oh god."

I jump up and run into the bathroom Arizona following close behind me.

"Whats wrong?" She asked again


	9. Recall

In this post there is a early conversation in Serbian And I hope I got all the spelling right...I use google translate. I like to think that Arizona being a Marine's child she has to know tons of other languages from living all over.

Happy reading

* * *

his isnt happening there is no way this is happening, and what kind of bitch am I for just leaving Callie like that, It wasnt her fault none of this is her fault.

"Please just let me go with you Arizona." Callie begged ofer the phone.

"I can't, Calliope if you are spotted in a doctors office..."

"I donr give a fuck about what people think or say Arizona."

I look at my phone, that was the first time Callie was ever short with me. I jumped when the door flew open and Callie marched over to me before sitting next to me.

"You should be at a lunch with whats her face the Republican from Mississippi?" I ask

"She didn't show, some half ass...you kno I dont want to talk about that. Why are you her and why didnt you want me here?" She asks

"I told you l'm late I've been late for the last 2 months and I want to know why, plus I have to get some shot the school wants everyone to have. " I say

"Ne da bude kučka o svemu tome, ali ne misliš da bi trebalo da mi kažeš. Mislim slomljenu kondom ili ne ne moraš da mi kažeš."

( Not to be a bitch about it all, but not you think you should tell me. I mean a broken condom or not you do not have to tell me.)

While my Serbian wasn't as good as it once was I could understand it personally fine.

" Znaš ... Da Trebalo je da kažem neke stvari i to nije bilo u redu od mene ne previše. Ali ono što dispite Derek je rekao Ja ne pokušavam da vas zamku sa detetom."

( You know...Yes I should have said some thing and It was wrong of me not to. But dispite what Derek has said I am not trying to trap you with a child.)

I hiss at her before standind when my name was called. She whent to stand and I held out my hand to stop her.

" Ne Calliope"  
(No Calliope.)

I turned and went into the back alone it was something I was use to nothing changes when it comes to feelings. I wanted her to follow me I mentally begged her to follow but once I was in the room and noticed I was alone my shoulders fell.

"I did this how could I expect her to follow me." I say stripping down and putting on the gown the they had out for me. 

The door for the second time bust open and Callie slammed it shut after her. 

"No Arizona you don't get to do this, you don't get to be pissed off at me for something I have no control over. YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT. I told you that I wanted to be with you no matter what happens and I mean that, I don't believe anything Derek says when it comes to personal matters because he is a sad SAD bitter man when it comes to that. And if you would have stayed you would have heard that but you ran. I DON'T know what I have to do to prove to you that I'm not Veronica."

She paused before grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm going to be right here if you are pregnant and if not I will be right here." She said. 

* * *

**CALLIE**

I was trying my best no to be annoyed with anyone but my head was just not into this sitting there with a smug look on his face like he has accomplished something. As always they are fighting over something that everyone wants there way and the easy solution would be to compromise.

"No."

"What?" Everyone said.

"No, we all need to learn to compromise. There is no reason to add fuel to a diying fire, now come up with a better plan then invading a country. That will be the very last option, That is always the last option. " I stood and made my way out or the room

I was in a bad mood and I was sure to let everyone know that.

"Hey what is up with you?" Meredith asked running up to me.

I stopped and looked at her.

"I'm saying this as a person and not the President, Tell your boyfriend to stay the fuck out of my love life." With that said I went on my way 

Arizona had yet to talk to me since the doctors office weeks ago and I wasn't sure why, I had a trip to Paris and I wouldnt be back until she is back at work. I have tried calling sending April even emails but nothing. I did get an short one line email saying she would be in Boston til school starts.

All this over shit Derek said.

"You ready?" April asked walking up.

"Um let me make a call." I say as we walked into my private office.

"I know that I have upset you in some way and if not I hope you are not upset abouy anything that someone has said.I want to tell you that I love you and I will see you soon, if you need me contact April she will be the only one that will be with me while in Paris...I love you."

I hung up the phone and let out a sigh, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**ARIZONA**

what am I doing? I was in the shower when Calliope called me last and I tried my damnedest to call her, Or April. But I couldn't get through so that meant they must be going through pre-flight checks.

"Oh my god I'm such a asshole." I said again looking at my phone. 

I had made an trip back to Boston to do a final check on my rental just to be sure thing was in order before school started, But the lady became a monster making me spend money on things that clearly was cosmetic or nothing wrong at all so what was planned as an over night 2 day at the most trip turned into this hell that im in now.

Just like every American she saw that I am dating the President so now she thinks I get some of that 400,000$ a year salar. Callie doesn't make it a habit to tell people how much she is worth without the job, told me it leaves her open for other things to happen that have nothing to do with being the President

Guess being worth billions comes at its own price.

Anyway having the tenant from hell calling you all day and night is enough to make you not want to speak to anyone. And every time I would sit down to wright her an email I had 7 to ten emails about 6 million things. I think I got as far into Callie's email as I'll be in Boston until school starts before my phone rung, I smacked the keys and slapped the top close without realizing I had hit enter and the mouse was on the send button.

I havent had the time to write or call, and I really need too.

"Look Miss Dingle we have go through every inch of this house and im telling you as a state inspector there is nothing wrong with it." The big Irish Italian man said

"Now let Miss Robbins get back to her life and stop trying to bleed her for money...And before you try anything we both have a large file if photos of every inch of this house." 

I let out a sigh and got back in the car I let out a yawn before going to start the car.

"Hey Miss Robbins. "

I looked out the window to see the inspector making his way over.

"Ya should go take ah nap." He says

"What, oh I can't my hotel room is already taken."

"Ya need ah nap, Janie would kill me if I let a woman in your condition drive."

He reached in a took my keys.

"Hey!" I jumped out my SUV

"No I can't..."

He looked back and saw a woman walking up the street with a small dog.

"Hey Maura...Maura come here!" He called

I stopped long enough to see a woman with golden brown hair and hazel eyes crossing the street. She looked like she just stepped off a runway.

"Hey Tommy why are you accosting this woman?" Maura asked

"She dosen't look so well does she?" Tommy asked

I had stopped fighting with him after becoming tired.

Maura handed the dog over to Tommy and started to look me over.

"Looks like you maybe anemic but I wouldn't know until I run test." She says

I looked at her ready to come back with some snappy come back about how they didn't know me. But I didn't quite get that far.

* * *

**CALLIE**

I was starting to get worried about Arizona, I haven't heard from her in three weeks and it was getting closer to the kids to come home and school to start. Something was telling me that something was wrong.

April found me when we had a break.

"Callie Callie Callie!" She ran up to me looking flush and upset.

"Hats wrong?" I ask

"it Arizona shes sick and in a hospital in Boston." She said.

My heart dropped into my stomach sending them both to the floor. I started to make my way down the hall to leave.

"What happen?"

"She over worked herself she went to take care of her rental that some crazy woman was trying to suck money from her. She got sick and passed out just as the ME of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was walking her dog by...that's all I got." She said

"Do they know whats wrong?"

"Some kind of infection caused by the broken condom, broken part of latex got inside her. They did emergency surgery to remove it." April said .

I didn't think of anything I couldn't think of anything other than Arizona. We headed right to the airport. I had to be with her I couldn't be without her and I be damned if I stay here when she needed me.

This was the longest flight I have ever been on and all I wanted to do was hijack the plane and fly it myself, but that wouldn't make us go any faster.

"Who called you?" I asked April once we was off the plane.

"A one Maura Isles...She is resting at her place right now." April said.

"Get me her address..."

"Already have it." 

There was a car waiting when we got out side. 

"Callie this isn't your fault." She says

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was a recall after the fact, I did my resaurch while on the plane and this isn't the only case. There are 300 cases that they know of at this point Arizona being 301. You two did nothing wrong but try to be responsible." 

I slumped over I the chair I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. The rest of the ride I looked out the window trying to finf out what i was going to wouldn't want me to give up my job but I can't be too far from her without feeling like I was going to fall apart. 

The car finally came to a stop outside a house where a wild haired woman was standing talking with a man in a police uniform. She turned and looked at the dark car her hand going right to her hip where a gun was visible.

Lexie got out the car and made her way over to her speaking softly then waved me out the car.

"Oh shit, when she said Callie I didn't think she meant the President." She said as I walked up.

"Where is she?" I ask

"Oh um Maura has her set up in the guest room, this way...I'm Jane Rizzoli." She said opening the door.

I felt eyes on me as I was led through the house to the quest room where I was left alone outside the door. 

* * *

**ARIZONA**

I was sitting up in bed enjoying the meal Maura ha provided me with I never thought there was such a human like soup seemed to be in her girlfriends family for generations and it was very good. And as Maura says a woman in my condition needs to eat properly. I didn't even know I had a condition.

"And I have to tell Callie. "

There was a knock on my door and I looked up from my tray to see Callie's head slowly poke in. Relief filled her eyes as she let herself in the room.

She was like a my knight in shining armor and I couldn't stop the tears once I seen her.

"Oh my god don't cry please don't cry." Callie says moving over to me.

"It's my fault, im sorry." I cried

"Arizona what are you talking about?"

" I didn't know that I was pregnant I promise and I wasnt feeling good, but that stupid woman crying a bout shit that wasnt there. I kept trying to call you but I was so tired all the time and couldn't eat without getting sick. And now you hate me... I had to abort the baby."

I have no idea how she understood anything I said through my tears.

" shhhh Arizona its ok I promise its ok, we will be ok." She said holding me to her chest.

"When I was told I wanted to keep it I promise I wanted to keep the baby."

"Shh we can always have another baby Arizona, always. I can't get another you I don't want anyone but you. "

She pulled away and took the tray and moved it to the table before returning to the bed and laying down with me. 

"Whatever you want to do Arizona we will do and we will have kids, if you want a zoo we will get a zoo. We will do everything you want to do ok." She says

We said our goodbyes and I asked Maura and Jane to come visit and Callie gave them a verbal invitation to the up coming Charity dinner. I was loaded into the car and we started on our way back to DC.

I slept most the way but once home Callie stayed with me. 

"You need to get back the The White House." I say as we lay down.

"It will be there when I get there." She says pulling me to her.

In watched her for the longest time in the dark, I ran my nail over the arch of her eyebrow down her cheek and over her lips. She watched me watch my fingers over her face and along her jawbone.

"Marry me." I say softly.

It wasn't something I had planed on asking at that moment but I have been thinking about it. Hell it has been a dream and day dream since seeing Callie all those years ago when she started her campaign.

"Is that really what you want?" Callie asked

"Yes, it isnt the most romantic way to ask, but I'm not dumb I can't be without you."I say.

"I love you Arizona and would love to marry you." She says. 

* * *

**CALLIE**

For once there wasn't anything going on and I was so happy about that. It was quiet and all I had to do was hide out in the oval office and read over bills that in the end will be sent back if I didn't like what I saw. And so far everything was looking good.

"Callie guess who I just talked to!" Addison says with a big smile as she walked in. 

"Who?"

"Teddy, she asked me out for drinks. "

I looked up at her.

"That is great but there can only be one gay President."I say laughing

"That sounds amazing, when?" I asked 

"I haven't set up a date, I was thinking when I take my weekend in New York." She said 

I smile as she sits

"So whats planned for tonight?" Addison asked

"Dinner with Arizona and the kids movies and then off to bed." I say.

I haven't told Addison or anyone else for that matter about Arizona's trip to the hospital. And thanks to Maura Isles and her quick thinking Detective girlfriend Jane Rizzoli they covered for us and paid for everything out of pocket.

I sent Jane an assortment of beers from around the world that should and a gift card with the cost of all the beers in case she didn't like them, if shes like me she likes HER beer. And while others are nice I like mine better.

Maura loved the wines that I sent from Spain of wineries no longer around. 

"That sounds like its going to be fun, they seem like great kids. The dog is a bit much but I guess the dogs comes with the deal. " she says 

"They do."


	10. Lets Try Again

**Hello all I just wanted to say thanks for reading and this will be the last post in the Learning to live line. The Next will pick up after the wedding because I cant write weddings.**

**Soooooooo Im going to work on the next story while this one holds ya'll over to the next one.**

* * *

LETS TRY AGAIN

CALLIE

I have done a lot of things in my life and gone a lot of places but never have I consorted with a 8 year old child to plan anything.

"She doesn't feel hot or anything but she says her head hurts really bad and I cant call out, Do you think April can watch her?" Arizona asked.

"I don't see why not there isnt anything on my agenda for me today." I say winking at April.

"Oh god I love you you know that."

"Yes and I love you too, April will be there in the next 15 minutes. " I say.

I could hear her moving around as I sent April out the office.

"I know that you haven't had the time but how does dinner for your birthday this weekend sound, in Kentucky?" I say

The movements stopped.

"You want to have dinner in Kentucky for my birthday with my family?" Arizona asked

"Yes I do, we haven't done much together and I want to let everyone know that I the most powerful woman in the world am hoplessly in love with you. That means putting up with your family. " I say

"I would love to do that."

I couldn't hear the smile in her voice.

"We would have to leave right after I get off work tomorrow if we are going to make it by 10:30." Arizona says.

"You don't want to fly?" I ask

"No I want to be as normal as I can be with the President and her ninjas."

I laughed Arizona had long stoped calling them secret service since everytime we are together one of then seems to sneak up on her. Jackson got hit once for spooking her.

"Oh hey April, Calliope April is here I have to go. Iove you."

"I love you too." I say before the line went dead.

A hour after Arizona left for work April brung Kayla back to The White House to help me pick out her moms gift.

"So does this mean your going to be my new mommy?" She asked as she sat on to the desk next to me as we looked at rings.

"If she says yes then I guess so, will that be ok?" I ask

" Yes that ok." She said befor going back to pick up one of the rings to looked at it closely.

I didn't notice that her actions mimiced my own until the click of a camera made me look up quickly before going back to my work.

Reed was taking photos to go with my biography, I didnt mind her so much she was a tiny thing didn't talk too much and was one of the first to give me my space when I asked. Leah on the other hand was a pain in my ass, she seemed needy and never knew what the hell she was doing. Arizona couldn't stand her and at first I thought she was just being over dramatic but one day I noticed that Leah had taken to following too closely to Arizona, I had to tell Reed to get her writing partner under control.

"I like this one."I say holding up a ring with a nice sized diamond on it.

Kayla took tye ring in her small hands and looked at it before smiling.

"Its perfect...I think you should givenit to her tomorrow before we leave." She says as I help her off the desk.

"Why's that, wouldn't on her birthday be better?" I ask putting the ring in a box.

Kayla watched the jeweler take the other rings away alonge with a check I handed over.

"So she can have it on when Uncle Tim and Veronica sees her. Mom says they wont be getting in until really early Saturday Morning. And you like to sleep late on the weekend so when they see they will be pissed then you will be the icing onnhe cake. " she says as we walk down the hall.

"You are to smart for your own good." I say.

I didn't get to perpose to Arizona the way we had planned,the timing just wasn't on our side. But when we reached the farm it turned out we were the only ones there. Barbra had called to let Arizona know that they would be in around with Tim and Veronica and the baby by 2 or 3. Arizona lead us to a Smaller house that was converted from a small barn.

"The kids are in the smaller room, the other 4 rooms are empty and Calliope will take the room up stairs." Arizona says

She made her way up stairs pulling me by the hand.

" I so tired, and yet I can imagine how tired you are with all the work you have been doing." Arizona says with her back to me.

She was taking things out her pocket and plugging I her phone. I took that time to pull out the ring and get down on one knee opening it and waiting for her to turn around.

"I really want you to have a relaxing weekend."

She turned around and the words died on her lips.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world and I can't think about my life without you. When I'm away all I want is you next to me, when I go to sleep I wish you are there for me to hold. Having to hide how I feel about you, talking to you through April, even everything I had to go through to get out of Washington for this weekend.I dont want to have to be without you I don't want to lie about being with you...I want you to marry me so every single night I can sleep next to you. And every morning I can wake up next to you. Please put me out of my misery and say you will marry me."

She looked at me for a long moment and I was afraid she was goi g to say no. But she walked over and cupped my face before kissing me.

"You are lucky I can't stand to see a beautiful beast like you suffer...I couldn't ask for anything more then to be your wife." Arizona said with a big smile.

* * *

ARIZONA

When I opened my eye the first thing they fell on was my fingers intertwined with Callie's and the diamond. It was large but then again I have girl hands as Calliope said last hands aren't much bigger then mine but they are strong, like if she wasn't the Presandent she would a rancher or someone who breaks bones like an Orthopedic Surgeon...Or a hitwoman.  
The Diamond is beautiful and something you can't miss. Lifting her hand I kissed it before slipping out of bed I dressed and made my way down stairs to see Brooks and Harris talking with New guy Hunt and Jackson. I almost asked where Lexie was but somehow I knew she and April was off sneaking kisses.

"Hey I'm going to the main house if the kids or Callie wakes up." I say

"Yes Ma'am. " Hunt says making everyone laugh.

I just smiled and make my way across the yard to the house. When I opened the back door the smell of baccon eggs and pancakes filled my nose.

"Morning mom!" I called

I was wrapped up in my dads arms

"Happy birthday princess. " he says

"Daddy its not until Sunday." I say moving ove to th island to sit and watch mom cook.

"Where are the kids?" She asked

"Still sleepin they was up most the drive here and didn't zonk out until about 1 thinking they would see you"I say

"Well Tim is in the living room Im sure hes about to put Little Danny down." She says

"Danny as in Daniel?" I ask

"Yep isn't it a wonderful name!" Mom says with her back to me

Dad put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug knowing how I felt about the name and now the betrale I was feeling. Tor had a little twin brother who I hand named after Daddy before he was even born. He was quiet fire like daddy and when I did or ate some thing he didn't like he would let me know just like daddy. Torres was the my little klingong always active and moving around until the day they were born, he was quiet and didn't move. It scared me because I just felt some thing was wrong.

Daniel wasn't as strong as he let on he just couldn't breathe on his own or with the aid of the o2 machine. And an hour after he was born he passed away.

"I'll be right back daddy." I say hopping down and walking out the back door.

I could feel his eyes on me as I moved across the yard.

I walked right past Owen at the door and right up the stairs. When I closed the room door behind me I noticed Callie sitting up I bed reading something on her phone.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked putting her phone down.

I ran over to her and climbed in her arms crying my eyes out as once again my tear filled sleard speech told her about Tor's bother, And what Tim had did.

"He promised Calliope he promised that out of respect for me and my son he would never use that name if he should ever have a son." I say

"Tim has proven himself to be a lier Arizona, and I know thay you hopped that there was some kind of decent man in your brother after what he did."  
"Yea I did." I sniffed

"Well don't worry we will have kids and they will have great names like there older sister and brother." She says.

I start to laugh after a moment.

"Whats so funny?"

" Tor doesn't have a middle name it was Always Torres Robbins Vandergrift. Now it will be Torres Rrobbins Torres." I say after calming down.

"Vandergrift what kind of fucking name is that?"

"Its Veronica'." I say

"Vandergrift... in my experience anyone with the name Vander anything is full of shit self serving selfish self centered bitches that uses there money to push there weight around. " Callie says

"Thats Veronica, at first I thought the gifts and romantic dinners was amazing but once Kayla was born that changed, and I'm not one to give up because of a little bump I the road. Then Tor well he was my Last effort to fix everything she wanted a son I just wanted kids. Things changed after that and now im here with you glad that it all happened." I say curling up with Callie behind me."

"Mmmmmm you have a country twang in your voice here." Callie mumbles as we fall back to sleep.

We woke an hour later to the sound of little hands knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Callie called

Torres and Kayla ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Did you do it, did you ask?" Kayla asked

"Yes I did, and sadly I'm not going to be your friend anymore. " Callie said

"But why?" Tor asked

"Well because I'm going to be your mommy. " she said

They jumped into her arms and she started to hug and kiss on her.

"Ok ok let me up so we can go find some food, I'm starving" callie says.

We got dressed and made our way to the house where mom was just finished making the settings.

" I am so glad that I made enough to feed an Army, come in come in." She said to Owen.

Callie entered be for me making my dad stand quickly.

"No no here I'm just Callie, no President just Callie. " she said moving over and hugging him.

We all sat down at the large table and started to eat and for the first time in my life I saw my father nervous.

"Wow mom you cooked up a feast." Tim said

Calliope looked over at him before going back to her meal, I've seen that look before and it was one of dismissal.

"Well hello did you come alone with the kids." Veronica says walking in

"No shes at the table." I say without looking up from making my plate.

"Come on Arizona you dont have to pretend that you are dating one of your work mates. Your starting to look desperate. "She said.

"You're the one looking desperate Veronica now please back the fuck off." I hiss at her

"Arizona are you ok?" Callie asked walking over

The way she moved made her look taller then she was.

"I'm fine Calliope can you grab my drink please. " I ask turning and making my way to the table.

I have no clue what Callie may have said to her but she followed after me geunting when she sat down.

"Shes is really short." Callie grumbled

"I know..."

"Shorter than you."

"Yea never will I date a short woman again..."

"Have you gotten the pictures of Danny that I emailed you?" Tim cut in.

I didnt like the cocky look on his face, Veronica smiled and I had to contain myself. So I finally just let the mamouth size rock that there was no way I could afford on my own do the talking for me...I can play dirty too.

"You know what I think it got lost in my spam box." I say tucking hair behind Callie's ear with my left hand befor grabing the Pepper from the middle of the table.

Lexie and her group watched from the island where they was eating, waiting to pounce like lions in wait.

I couldn't understand why no one but daddy knows who this woman is. I MEAN mom really should know being married to a Marine such as daddy.

April looked around the kids at me her eyes wide in fear of what might be said next.

"Ok you two thats enough." Daddy says

No doubt catching the shift in wind fromming for the middle of the large kitchen.

I went back to eatting not bothering to think what was going to happen next.

"She doesn't have time to look at her nephews photos?" He asked

"No she dosen't I through them away, I would rather mom not get upset over the fact that my uncle is in some weard and crazy way my step dad, and my cousin is my brother." Kayla says before dropping her fork and leaving the room.

I had no idea that she would have seen that let alone gone against my wishes about opening emails no matter if she know who sent them.

"I'll get her." April said jumping up to follow her.

"You know I'd guess you would do some thing like that Arizona, but to have our daughter do it..."

I cut Veronica off as we all got up from the table.

"There is no our in this conversation unless your talking about Callie and I. You Veronica gave up your rights years ago when you stopped caring and months ago when you had the papers drawn up signed and personally brung to my door. You didn't want them you didn't want me, you wanted something to pass time until something came along. That something being my brother."

"Thats my blood!" She yelled

"Only when tax season comes around hun."

She reached out and slapped me and Callie lunged forward only to be stopped by my dad.

"Veronica I never liKed you but you are a part of my family no matter what way, but you will not hit my child do you understand."

It wasn't a question.

"Oh so we are suppose to be ok with the fact that she has some immigrant most likely illegal taking care of The kids?" Tim said

"Ok what?" Callie said

"You probably came over on your floating door or climbed the fence before the Presandent beefed up security...Go back to your shot up coke house." Tim said

"Timothy!" Mom yelled

"No no I'm ok." Callie said then walked up to Tim

"One I was born in Miami, and two maybe you should pay attention to who is around you...I mean really look at who you talk shit about."

She was staring him down he was lock in place. His eyes widened and he backed up.

"Now lets just calm the fuck down." Callie said.

She looked around before looking back at Tim.

"Now I'm going to check om my future daughter. " she says before walking out the room. Lexie and Jackson followed her while Owen and Brooks stayed with me.

"You are sleeping with the President?" Tim asked

" so what when did you become such a racist?" I asked

"Arizona how long has this been going on?" Mom asked

"For a while, Calliope and I feel head over heals for each other when I took my class on the trip to DC. We talked over the phone and video...My point is she wants me she loves the kids and maybe if you wasnt so wrapped up in Tim blanket of lies you would have known. Daddy knew he even talked to me about it but that doesn't matter right now, I have to find my fence and my child."I say grabing Tor's hand

* * *

CALLIE

The last time I climbed a tree for fun was when I was 9 and her I am al most 31 climbing a tree. Kayla was just inside the tree house door and I wasn't going to chance trying to fit my body in there.

"I hate here, she doesn't love me or Torres."

"My mom always told me that you should never hate someone, ni matter what they do to you, you should never hate them. You could dislike them not want to be around then you dont have to love them but don't hate." I say.

"Why not?" Kayla asked

"Because there is enough hate in the world that we don't need to add too it." I say looking out over the farm.

"Well I dislike her." She says

We sit in the quite for a moment before I spoke again.

"You know I'm adopted."

"You are?"

She slipped a little closere to the door.

"Yep its public knowledge, My mom and dad found me in one of there trashcans. After tyey ran all the test they could think of and looked all over the United States the realized I must be the un wanted child of illegal immigrants."

"Why didn't they send you to where your parents came from?" Kayla asked.

"Well when you are born in a different country then where your parents are from then you become a citizen of that country. That is one of the reasons immigrants get into trouble in this country. "

"I don't understand. " she says

"You have to do a lot of work to be come a citizen of any country in the world, people just like America a lot and you will learn why one day... But immigrants find there way here without doing the right paperwork or letting the right people know that, so if they get busted they get in trouble. Then there are the ones that get away and they find out that if you have a child in this country its much harder to get sent back, if they send you back at all." I say playing with a leaf.

"Anchor baby." She says

I trun and look a her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I heard uncle Tim talking about it one day whem he came to pick us up from school, befor mom and Veronica split up, he was talking about Tony a boy in my class his family is new to America and uncle Tim said they must move alot because he was an anchor baby and thats why they are here. But his father works for a big company that hired him from Italy."

"Well Tim was wromg to say that of Tony and dont you ever call anyone that, its mean and it hurts people's feelings."

"Do I get to meet your mom and dad?"

That was a quick change in subject.

"Yes soon maybe...my birthday is at the end of the month and they want to come see." I say

º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆

I was sitting on the bed looking out the window facing the rich open filds. Not really thinking about anything Barbra had taken the kids and Brooks and Lexie to town. Jackson and Owen was having a whos gun is bigger moment, April was off enjoying being on a farm again and Daniel had taken Arizona Tim and Veronica into his office.

So I was feeling isolated and happy to be alone without people breathing down my neck, well i wanted Arizona. But the rest could leave me be just fine.

I let out a grunt and laid down, I was hard and dripping wet for her and she wasn't here and I really needed to behave.

"A nap a nap will help. " I grumble before pulling of my tank top off leaving me in a bra and shorts.

"Fucking Kentucky heat, no water to cool it down." I say

I tossed the shirt to the foot off the bed and fell to sleep. I dont know how long I was asleep but I heard a soft thump of the door closeing then Arizona's sent filled my nose befor the quick click of the lock.

"You are the only person to get this close to me before I notice."I say without opening my eyes

As a Marine no matter how short it was you are conditioned to be aware of everything around you at all times. Its almost like I know where everyone is and how close they are at all times. But Arizona or the kids they could get right up on me before I would ever notice, and if they wanted to they would get the drop on me and kill me.

"Oh really is that a bad thing?" She asks kissing my ear

"Well it could be, I was a Marine. " I say

She straddles my hips

"Once a Marine always a Marine Calliope. "

Arizona starts to rub at my shoulders and arms.

"Ok so why have you locked us in here...not that I mind" I ask

"I thought that maybe we could have som very much needed alone time."

Arizona startsd to run her nailsaround the waistband of my leaned in she kissed me before moving over to my ear.

"I miss you Calliope, I miss your smell and how wet you get. I want to taste you. The way you feel inside of me the way you make me squeeze you."

She started to rub her self on me never once moving her lips from my ear. She reached down and expertly took off her shorts before working on mine.

"I hate birth control but I don't really trust tye condom companies. " she said

"Ogha fuuuck." I moan when silk heat elopes me pulling me deep in to her.

She sat up and slipped two fingers into me while using the other to brace herself on my shoulder.

"You are so fucking hot." I grunted

The double sensation of me deep in her and her in me was something I wasn't use to and it did some thing to me.

"Whats that?"

"Gspot...oh god."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her and put my face in her chest. Arizona had moves with her hips that would make any salsa dancer cry.

"You..."

"Arizona you people are looking for you."

"Really what the fuck." She growled before getting off me slowly.

She made her way over to the door and opening it enough to peep out.

"Who is looking for me?" She asked

"Your cousins."Owen says.

Arizona let out a sigh.

"Tell...OHMYGOD!"

Owen jumped back when Arizona yelps.

"She will be down when she can." I say popping up behind her.

Well that's what Owen though, when She stood to find out what was going on I followed. When it was clear that the kids was ok I moved up behind her and slipped right into her making her yelp.

I push the door close and start thrusting into her.

"Fuck Calliope." She moaned reaching back a grabing a fist full of my hair.

"Im sorry I can't..."

"Don't shhh its ok." Arizona says rching her back.

* * *

ARIZONA

Calliope is a little messy when it comes to sex I dont like the word but she perdues a lot of sperm, and I mean a lot. There will not be any quickies with us and its not just that she gets just a wet as I do, something Veronica had hated. Callie loves it and she spent a good 20 minutes between my legs showing me how much.

I wasn't quite ready or sure how to deal with the foing down aspect of her but she assured me that she understood. While thinking about that and when would be a good time to talk about weddings and baby making I ran right in to my Aunt Lynn.

"Well I was wondering when you was going to come out and see us, thought you was sleeping the day away. Some handsome man told us you was taking a nap." She said

Thank god for Owens quick thinking.

"Yes it going aunt Lynn?" I asked

"Its going great the boys are out in the field watching some hot young Latina play with Torres and Kayla...I knew you could do better than that slut inside."

"Aunt Lynn!"

I was shocked at her words, Aunt Lynn never said a bad word about anyone all my life. I'm sure she thought it but never said it out loud.

"Its the truth, and I hear shes the new President...I better be getting a invite to the wedding when she pops the question and she will if how she interacts with the kids has any say."

I held out my hand for her to look at the ring and she gave a deep belly laugh before pulling it closer to look at it.

"President or not by the smile on your face and the size of that rock you got yourself a keeper.

Lynn has always been the aunt out of the lot of them. Funny smart hard to get to shut up at times but she will always be up front and kind to you. If she doesn't like you she will tell you she doesn't but if you're a good person she's not going to cast judgment on you for anything.

And that's how the rest of the weekend went, full of family and food and I couldn't be happier until Callie had to leave Sunday afternoon.

"I'm going to quit." She said as we packed up her bag.

"And deprive this country of one of the best Presidents since Clinton...I dont think so." I say smiling.

"Fucking dicks in Washington, why is it so hard to not want to kill people?" She says zipping the bag closed.

"I don't know,but know its not the public Calliope. From what I hear at work and down at the hardware store where all the old military men hang out in this town . Everyone is happy that you put an end to that 20 od year unwanted vacation in the desert. There are so many jobs now, Daddy can retire now with the benefits he worked so many years to get. You have done such a great job so far, Make it so when you leave the public will see what they have and wont let it go so easy." I say cupping her face in my hands.

"You still go to the hardware store with your dad?"She asked

"Everytime we are here...I have since I was a baby. " I say smiling.

She kissed me and we headed down stairs.

"Ok so this is how its going to go, Heather Owen and Jackson you are now assigned to Arizona and the kids. You follow but don't make them feel smothered. When we get back to Washington Lexie will get me more detail and your assignment will officially be changed..."

"Calliope we don't need a detail. " I say

She looked past me to Tim who was sitting on the back porch looking at us.

"Arizona just as soon as I leave its going to slip that the President was in town and you're the reason why I was here. I can't stop Tim from doing that I can't walk around with a folder full of confidential wavers. I wont do that with you not anymore." She says kissing me after I gave her an ok.

I knew she was talking about the trip to the doctor and the hospital in Boston.

She got in the SUV with Lexie Harris and April and left as quickly as she could. She didn't say goodbye to the kids or she wouldn't have gotten out of there. But I watched as they got a mile down the road before cutting into a field where the Presidential helicopter was waiting.

"I don't even see that damn thing." I say

And just like she said Tim having not see the helicopter, he stood and pulled out his phone to make a call to someone of the news variety I'm sure.

"Heather is it ok if we leave after dinner?"I ask watching Tim disappear.

"Anything you want." She says following me into the house.

◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º◆º

"I don't want to go to school ."Kayla mumbles as I help her into bed. It was early Monday morning and we just got home.

"You don't have too school is closed." I say pulling the cover up over her.

I kissed her head and made my way to my room Heather bunked down in the room with Kayla and the boys took the guess room. I fell face first into my bed and fell right back to sleep.

I woke again around 10 when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey how was the birthday dinner?" Callie asked.

"I don't know we didn't get to stay, just like you said Tim called the local News just as soon as you stayed as long as we could but we didn't make it to dinner." I say.

"I guessed as much, you have yet to watch tv?" Callie asked

"No why?" I ask sitting up.

"I have 6 million calls about what I was doing in Kentucky." Callie says

I sit up and grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv.

'Again the President was spotted in Kentucky with the same blue-eyed blonde that was at the 4th of July celebration. A source that was close to the two says his sister was sporting an engagement ring, and at some point there was an argument about the President's citizenship between the two.'

"What the hell?!"

'President Torres has never hid any part of her life from the public, and it is well know that she is adopted after being found abandoned at two days old. And since she was born in Miami she is an American citizen. My opinion is that this source is looking for an attention or compensation from the President to keep quiet. But as I see it President Torres has been open and honest about what the public should know about her and as for the rest that's her business.'

"Calliope..."

"Arizona I don't care what your brother says you are the one I will marry. You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want but you are allowed to do and say what you want. " She says.

I hear the sound of people outside my house, standing I went to the window and looked out. I let out a grunt as I saw a line of news vans out on the street.

* * *

CALLIE

Arizona begged me to do something about the news crews outside her house. Since there wasn't any thing I could do about that Papa came up from Miami and moved her into one of the larger apartments in one of his luxury Apartments.

It had a large gated park behind it as part as its private property that was off-limits to non residents, so Rufus had a yard to play in. 24 hour in round the clock security for the building and the underground parking.  
Arizona was happy to take the Apartment due to the fact that she didn't like having people knocking on her door.

I legally can't do anything to protect them until I marry Arizona. But I was so happy that I was able to get to her without having to sneak around.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked when her face popped up on my computer.

"Nothing its late here and aren't you at work?" I ask

"I'm between classes, I was thinking that maybe I could stop the birth control."

If I could I would have fell out of bed.

"Now?" I ask

Her face fell and she sighed.

"You don't want me too do you?" She asked.

"Oh my god Yes I want you too, but do you think now is the right time? We have fittings and dresses and all that. It really wouldn't be the best time I want to enjoy you growing and making love to you slowly in the early hours of the morning because you wanted some crazy snack. I want to be close by the bigger you get and put off meetings because you are close to your due date. I don't get to do that if I have to hear my mother yelling about dresses and flowers and all that." I say smiling at her.

Arizona smiled and her eyes light up, the bell rung and we said our goodbyes before ending the video call.

Trying again was the best thing I could have ever done and I can't wait for all this to be over so I could start life with my new family.

* * *

Later ya'll See you next post.


	11. Question

Hello everyone I know that I am done with the Learning to live and I am working on the next spin off. I'm not sure how many Chapters it will have or if it will be one large post. But anyway I wanted to ask y'all because I know I have Talked about Maura and Jane in one of my Chapters, what would ya think about me doing a spin off telling the story from a Rizzoli & Isle POV? Let me know what y'll think you can review your idea about it or send it in a PM. Carmela 


	12. Answer

Caln down every one...lol...i dont mean right now im not done with this story yet...im talling about when im done maybe wirte a story for Rizzoli and Isles All together. But im not done yet with this story im still writing. 


End file.
